Nueva personalidad
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Despues de pasar dos semanas encerrada. Despues de la pelea contra el Kishin Chrona decide cambiar su personalidad a una mas determinante y segura de si misma. Sin embargo, con EL su personalidad sera de una manera mas seductora y atrevida. ¿Quieres ver como el sobrevivirá ante los cambios de Chrona? ¿Podrá resistirse a los "encantos" de ella? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Advertencia: Limme. Lenguaje obsceno. Lemon. Ooc de los personajes. XD.**

**Capitulo I. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva personalidad.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar oscuro. Se incorporo y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Abrazo con fuerza sus rodillas y oculto su rostro entre ellas ¿Por qué la encerraron? La batalla contra el Kishin ya había terminado hace dos semanas y a ella aun la mantenian en ese lugar encerrada. ¿Qué fue lo hizo? Lo único que hizo fue enfrentar a su propia madre ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para mostrar su lealtad al Shibusen? Escucho pasos acercándose y se abrazo con mas fuerza. Quería llorar. Quería gritar de fustracion. Lo único que quería era ver a Maka. Los paso se detuvieron. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada. Tenia miedo. Si. Miedo a que la torturaran o a que la obligaran a irse. Ella no queria irse de ahí. Ella queria seguir a lado de Maka, la unica amiga que tiene. La única que le ha brindado su apoyo y su comprensión. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose. Se tenso y oculto mas su rostro en sus piernas.

-Makenshi Chrona-. Esa voz, alzo el rostro para observar a la persona que le había hablado. ¿Acaso el seria quien la castigaria? Pero, en su mirada veia algo de dolor y… ¿ternura? Si, era ternura lo que podía ver en sus ojos. Pero ternura a que.. es decir, ella no creia que el sintiera ternura por ella. ¿Quien sentiría ternura por alguien tan horrible como ella?. -. Shinigami sama quiere hablar contigo-. le dijo mientras estiraba su mano en señal de que ella la tomara. Chrona bajo la mirada y timidamente tomo la mano de Stein. El sonrio tristemente al sentir lo fria que ella estaba: Era como si estuviera muerta en viva. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaban haciendo con esa criatura? El sabia que ella no era mala e inclusive Shinigami sabia que Chrona era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Incluso se enfrento con Medusa, la persona a la cual, ella mas le temía. Eso, era claro ejemplo de que la pelirrosada jamas traicionaría a Shibusen nuevamente. Comenzo a caminar sintiendo los leves paso de la chica tras el.

Chrona cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir los rayos de luz en sus ojos. Tanto tiempo habia permanecido en la oscuridad que la luz llego a lastimarla. Se llevo su mano libre a los ojos y los froto suavemente. Miro a su alrededor y parpadeo varias veces, hacia tiempo que no caminaba por ese pasillo: Ese pasillo que lleva a la Death room. Se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta y Stein toco dos veces. Despues de ir un "Pase" se adentraron a la habitacion. Se tenso al ver a Shinigami sentando en una mesa tomando una taza de te. Queria salir corriendo. No queria oir las malas noticas que le iban a decir.

-Hola, holitas Stein-kun. Chrona-chan- saludo alegremente el Shinigami. Cosa que molesto a Chrona ¿Cómo podia estar tan alegre? Claro, como el no paso casi dos semanas encerrado en un lugar oscuro y sin comer.

-Shinigami-sama- hablo Stein. El hombre calavera lo miro y asintio. Regreso su vista a Chrona quien la bajo rapidamente. Se sentia molesta. No. Molesta es poco furiosa.

-Bien Chrona-chan. Hemos decidido que a partir de este momento seras alumna regular del Shibusen- dijo el. Chrona lo miro sosrprendia. ¿En serio?. Queria decir algo pero las palabras no salian de su boca.

-No te da gusto Chrona. No seras expulsada ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario seras una alumna mas del Shibusen-. Le dijo Stein sonriendole.

-P-p-p-pero ¿p-p-porque?- pregunto con timidez.

-Chrona has demostrado que tu jamas traicionarias a Shibusen. Por este motivo hemos decidido dejar que estudies aquí. Hemos preparado una habitacion aquí en la escuela para que te instales y puedas estar bien-. Le dijo el Shinigami feliz. Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica y sintio sus ojos humedecerse. Estaba feliz ¡Claro que lo estaba! Podia quedarse. No tenia que alejarse de nadie menos de ella. De Maka.

-Vamos Chrona te llevare a tu nueva habitacion- le dijo Stein. Ella asintio y sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia y un Gracias fue tras el.

-¿Estas feliz? ¿verdad?- pregunto Stein con una gran sonrisa.

-Si- respondio ella con entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo que ni ella misma se reconocio. Stein sonrio al oirla emocionada. Sabia que Chrona era mas que timida pero tal vez. Poco a poco iria abriendose mas.

-Me alegro- dijo. llegaron a un cuarto que pobablemente antes era un salón. Stein saco una llave de su bolsillo del pantalon y abrio. Chrona se sorprendio al entrar, el cuarto estaba pintando de rosa y habia una cama, un ropero, un refrigerador y una pequeña estufa. Habia otra puerta, la cual, seguramente era el baño. Se adentro y sonrio. -. Te recomiendo te des una ducha y te prepares para que mañana asistas a clases-. Le dijo dandoles la llave. Ella la tomo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Grcias- dijo. el asintio y se dio la vuelta para irse. Una vez sola Chrona se dirigio al armario y lo abrio. Vio varios conjuntos de ropa, las cuales no le agradaron mucho. La mayoria eran faldas y blusas. Saco una falda negra y una blusa rosa holgada y de manga larga. Se adentro al baño y se dispuso a dar una ducha.

A lo mejor las cosas estarian mejor de ahora en adelante. Aunque.. No todo es de color rosa ¿verdad?

…**..**

Maka estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitacion. Estaba preocupada por Chrona, hace dos semanas que la mantenian encerrada y ella no podia ir a verla. Suspiro y cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa que el viento ofrecia en esos momentos. Soul entro a la habitacion y sonrio al ver a su Maka. Se acerco a ella de manera sigilosa.

-Buu- dijo tocandola del hombro. Maka solto un pequeño grito del susto y Soul comenzo a carcajearse.

-Soul ¡Idiota!

-Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara- reia el, pero una enciclopedia en su cabeza hico que callara -. Auchh no tenias que pegarme-. Le reclamo sobandose la zona golpeada.

-Eso te pasa por Idiota- dijo ella regresando su vista a la ventana.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto un poco mas serio.

-En Chrona- respondio ella con un deje de tristeza. Soul la miro con tristeza. Sabia lo mucho que Maka queria a Chrona, y para ser sinceros, el tambien sentia aprecio por la chica. Sentia lastima por ella. Tener que estar encerrada durante mucho tiempo deberia de ser algo realmente duro.

-Ella estara bien- le dijo a su tecnico para tranquilizarla. Maka lo miro por unos segundos y depues sonrio.

-Lo se Soul. Lo se- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana -. Bien voy a hacer la comida.

-Pero muevelas- dijo el con burla ganandose otro golpe en la cabeza: cortesia de Maka.

…

Death the Kid estaba leyendo un libro en la gran biblioteca de su mansion. Liz entro y sonrio al ver a su tecnico tan concentrado.

-Hola- lo saludo, el alzo la vista y le sonrio.

-Hola ¿se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto amablemente.

-No. Solo venia a ver que tanto hacias.

-Solo estoy leyendo-. Respondio el con simpleza. Liz se sento a su lado y suspiro.

-Dime Kid ¿Has sabido algo de Chrona?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo. Hace dos semanas que habian encerrado a Chrona y no sabian nada de ella. Cosa que los tenia muy preocuapdos. Kid fruncio el ceño ligeramente. no es que tuviera algo en contra de ella, pero, por alguna razon no le agradaba mucho. Si, ya sabemos que cuando entro al Shibusen el le brindo su apoyo en todo. Pero, ella traiciono el Shibusen, por este motivo ya no podia confiar en ella.

-No- respondio -. Mi padre no me ha comentado nada sobre ella-. Liz lo miro y suspiro. Sabia que para Kid la traicion era algo imperdonable, y el hecho de que Chrona. Sea cual sea la razon. Haya traicionado al Shibusen, hizo que Kid la odiara. Porque si, el la odiaba aunque siempre decia que no era eso. Era mas que obvio su odio hacia ella.

-Bien. Tengo que ir, Patty y yo iremos de compras-. Dijo poniendose de pie.

-Vayan con cuidado-. Dijo el. solto un suspiro y cerro el libro que estaba leyendo ¿Qué habra decidido hacer su padre con la joven? Lo mas seguro es que la haya dejado permanecer en el Colegio y aunque a el no le agradara no podia hacer nada para cambiar las decisiones que su padre tomaba. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana. Lo mejor sera que mañana hable con su padre. O mejor dicho, que en este momento hablara con su padre. Pensado esto, salio de la mansion Death camino al Shibusen.

…**..**

Chrona estaba en su nueva habitacion. Estaba sentada en la cama con la posicion de siempre: abrazando sus rodillas y viendo hacia el frente. Estaba feliz de que pueda quedarse pero aun estaba ese sentimiento de angustia en su pecho. Cerro los ojos y recordo la vez en la que Medusa le obligo a matar a un pequeño animalito para que pudiera mostrara sus "poderes", los volvio a abrir y suspiro. Lo unico que queria era olvidarse de su pasado. Dejar todo ese dolor en el olvido y comenzar una vida nueva. Se puso de pie y salio del cuarto. Tal vez, deberia ir a visitar a Maka. Su caminar era difente, ahora ya no caminaba encorvada, al contrario su caminar era perfecto. Era como si de repente dejara de ser la Chrona timida y callada para ser alguien mas. Se dio cuenta cuando Stein le pregunto si estaba feliz y ella muy emocionada le respondio con un Si muy alegre. Sonrio, era verdad, si queria ser alguien mas, deberia de dejar de actuar como la tonta e ingenua Chrona de antes. Deberia ser mas firme en sus decisiones y sentimientos. Salio del Shibusen y comenzo a recordar la direccion del hogar de Maka y su arma. Una vez ella se lo dijo pero ya no se acordaba. Suspiro con fustracion y comenzo a caminar sin saber exactamente a donde iba. Se detuvo al ver a Kid estacionarse frente a la escuela, bajo de la patineta y se adentro, pero se detuvo al sentir como alguien lo observaba. Miro a su lado izquierdo y no habia nadie, miro al derecho y se sorprendio al ver a Chrona de pie, vestida de una manera diferente y que lo veia con algo de curiosidad. Se quedaron asi, viendose el uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta que ella decidio seguir caminando una vez que ya se habia acordado de la direccion de Maka.

Kid la miro irse. Si ella estaba ahí significaba que su padre le habia perdonado todo. Fruncio el ceño y se adentro al colegio. _Se veia diferente _penso. Era verdad, pudo notar como la mirada de Chrona ya no era la misma de antes: llena de miedo e inseguridad. Al contrario, ahora estaba llena de determinacion. _O culpabilidad. _Penso. Entro a la oficina de su padre y una gota al estilo de anime resbalo por su cabeza al verlo hablar solo mientras tomaba una taza de te.

-Padre- le llamo para captar su atencion.

-OHhhhh hijo ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo estan esa tres rayas en tu cabeza?

-Padre, sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello- dijo el pequeño Shinigami refiriendose a sus rayas en la cabeza. ¡Joder! Odiaba que le recordaran eso, le hacian sentirse la persona mas asquerosa del mundo. -. Queria saber tu decision sobre Chrona.

-Oh eso- dijo el Shinigami -. He decidido darle una oportunidad.

-Padre ¿estas seguro de esto?

-Claro.

Kid lo miro esperando encontrar un rastro de duda pero habian dos cosas que se lo impedian. Uno: su voz sono determinante y dos: no podia ver nada por culpa de esa mascara. Suspiro y decidio ya no decir nada.

-Bueno, solo queria saber. Me retiro padxre.

-Espera Kid- le dijo su padre deteniendo su andar -. Quiero que seas tu quien se encarge de la estancia de Chrona en la escuela.

-Quueeee ¿y porque yo?- se quejo Kid, ¿Por qué tendria el que cuidar de ella?.

-Porque eres el mas indicado-. Respondio su padre. Kid iba a replicar pero despues opto por quedarse callado.

-Como sea- dijo dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la Death room. Suspiro y se llevo una mano a su cabello para alborotarlo. ¿Cómo pretenden que el este al cuidado de Chrona? ¿Por qué no se lo pedian a Maka? El no se llevaba muy bien con ella. Es mas, solo unas pocas palabras habian cruzado y eso fue antes de su traicion. Ella decidio traicionar al Shibusen por lo tanto era como si lo hubiera traicionado a el. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero si algo el no soportaba eran: las mentiras y la traicion.

…**.**

Chrona iba de regreso al Shibusen ¡Maldita sea! Según iba a casa de Maka pero a mitad de camino se le olvido la direccion. Asi o mas torpe, hizo una mueca de fatidio, fastidio consigo misma. Pero bueno, ya mañana la veria y asi podria estar a su lado. De seguro ella se alegrara al ver su nueva personalidad. Por que si, ya estaba decidida a hacer otra. Sonrio y miro al frente topandose con una mirada dorada la cual la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Kid- pronuncio un poco nerviosa por la mirada de el. el joven la miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Veo que ya no estas encerrada- le dijo co seriedad. A chrona no le agrado ese comentario pero opto por no recriminar.

-Si ¿te molesta?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Kid se sorprendio, nunca la habia oido hablar con ese tono molesto y a demas no habia tartamudeado.

-No. Solo decia- dijo encojiendose de hombros. Miro sus ojos, estos estaban llenos de determinacion.

-Haa- dijo ella comenzando a caminar. Al pasar a su lado se detuvo. Kid no dijo nada solo espero a que ella siguiera caminando.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella con un tono de voz… ¿seductor? No, nego rapidamente con la cabeza, de seguro su mente distorsiono la voz de la joven.

-B-Buenas noches- respondio tratando de sonar como siempre. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se sentia nervioso?. Chrona sonrio y siguio su camino dejando a un muy confundido Kid.

_Hola . ¿Cómo estan?_

_Espero que les guste este fic. Lo hago de corazon para ustedes._

_Si quieren que lo continuen dejen comentario._

_Debo aclarar que este fic es rated M pero por alguna extraña razon cuando lo pongo asi no se publica, asi que lo dejo en Rated T, pero estan advertidos ehh._

_Total espero que les haya agradado._

_Si me dejan review un gnomo les dara una moneda. Ok ya!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: limme. Lemon. Ooc de los personajes. Lenguaje obseno.**

**Aclaracion: en este fic los personajes tienen 16. Lo digo por si hay alguna duda sobre su edad. =)**

_Las cosas nunca son lo parecen, tu, dejaras de lado esa personalidad timida para convertirse en alguien mas._

Chrona abrio los ojos. Esa voz, nunca antes la habia oido. Se incorporo en su cama y sonrio al ver a su alrededor. Era verdad, hoy iniciaria sus estudios ahí. Se puso de pie y se froto los ojos con ambas manos. Se acerco al armario y saco su ropa: tomo una toalla y se adentro al baño. Se despojo de su ropa y abrio el grifo del agua. Suspiro, tenia mucho sueño. Se metio bajo el agua fria estremeciendose por el contacto del agua en su espalda. _Veo que ya no estas encerrada. _Ese Idiota, quien se creia para decirle algo asi. _Death the Kid. _Penso, ella jamas habia hablado con el. bueno quitando esa vez que pelearon en el barco fantasma y cuando entro por primera al Shibusen el le enseño unas cuantas cosas. Pero asi que digan que son amigos. No, podria decirse que solo son conocidos. Salio del baño ya cambiada. Se miro en el espejo y suspiro. ¿Qué no habia otro tipo de ropa que pudiesen comprarle? Se puso una falda negra a las rodillas, una blusa azul holgada de manga larga, con un dibujo de una mariposa en el hombro izquierdo y se puso unos botines negros. Se veia diferente, siempre se veia con esa tunica negra. Volvio a suspirar y se peino su cabello el cual ya le llegaba a los hombros, se acomodo su fleco de manera que quedo de lado, tal vez deberia pedirle a Maka que se lo cortara. Salio de la habitacion y los nervios comenzaron a inundarla. Estaba nerviosa, mas que nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si la rechazan? ¿Qué tal si no la aceptan por haber traicionado al Shibusen? Nego con la cabeza y puso mirada firme. Tenia que pensar positivo, se habia prometido a si misma ser otra y no podia flaquear ahora. Con este pensamiento comenzo a caminar.

Muchas miradas se posaron en ella, la mayoria la veian con asombro, otros con algo de resentimiento y algunos con alegria. Ella se mordio el labio tratando ce calmar los malditos nervios que estaba sintiendo. Llego a su salon y suspiro, se adentro y su mirada se cruzo con una mirada verde, la cual la miro sorprendida y despues feliz.

-Chrona- le hablo la dueña de los ojos verdes. Dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo: que era leer un libro. Y se acerco a ella.

-Maka- dijo ella feliz de verla. Maka le sonrio y la abrazo. Al fin estaba libre, y por lo que veia le habian perdonado todo. Chrona correspondio el abrazo.

-Chrona- dijo Maka separandose de ella -. Me alegro que estes aquí.

-Yo igual me alegro de verte- respondio ella sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. A maka le sorprendio el hecho de no oirla tartamudear pero no le tomo importancia. Al contrario, se puso muy feliz.

-Hey Chrona- le hablo Soul, ella volteo y lo miro. El la veia con una de sus tipicas sonrisas y se acerco a ellas.

-Me alegro que estes aquí- le dijo. Chrona sonrio y asintio. ¡Por fin estaba con sus amigos! Si, porque ella sabia que ellos eran sus amigos.

Depues llegaron Black star y Tsubaki y comenzaron a platicar, Chrona solo oia lo que sus amigos decian, miro la puerta y vio que entraban Patty y Liz seguidos de Kid. Regreso su vista a Maka quien le sonrio, ella le regreso la sonrisa.

-Chrona ¡Me alegro que estes aquí!- le dijo Liz acercandose a ella.

-¡Chrona!- chillo Patty lanzandose sobre la pelirosa y abrazandola por el cuello.

-P-Patty- dijo ella algo nerviosa. Kid miro a Chrona atentamente, no podia creer que despues de todo, su padre, le haya dado otra oportunidad.

-Kid ¿no te da gusto que Chrona este aquí?- pregunto Tsubaki inocentemente. El la miro y le sonrio, regreso su vista a Chrona quien lo veia.

-Bienvenida- fue lo unico que dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su asiento bajo la mirada preocupada de todos. Chrona suspiro y nego con la cabeza. Maka miro a su amiga. _Kid en verdad eres un.. _Maka no pudo terminar su pensamiento debido a que Stein entro al salon.

-Buenos dias pequeños engendros del mal- dijo con una gran sonrisa. A todos les salio una gota en la cabeza, estilo anime. Stein sonrio y su sonrisa se engancho mas al ver a Chrona, solo que su sonrisa paso de ser extraña a una mas… ¿paternal? -. Chrona, me alegro que estes aquí.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pelirosa quien solo sonrio timidamente, sus amigos la vieron con una sonrisa y los demas la vieron asombrados. Jamas se imaginaron verla asi vestida. A decir verdad la mayoria creian que Chrona era hombre. Pero que equivocados estaban. Kid suspiro y miro al frente, viendo como Stein, que quien sabe como; Ya tenia una avestruz en el escritorio y la estaba desplumando.

**.**

**.**

Al terminar las clases Maka le dijo a Chrona que fueran todos juntos al centro comercial. Ella acepto y fueron con los demas.

-Hey Chrona esa ropa ¿Quién te la dio?

-Ehh creo que la compro Stein-san- respondio ella algo extrañada por la pregunta de Liz.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tsubaki a Liz.

-Es que… ¡Te ves hermosa!- grito con brillo en los ojos. Chrona se sonrojo ligeramente y le sonrio.

-Gracias- dijo algo apenada. Soul la miro detenidamente, Chrona ha cambiado y mucho, ya no tartamudeaba y se veia mas segura de si. Ademas no iba a negar que ella si tenia lo suyo, y no se referia al cuerpo. No, si no, a que era muy linda. Maka miro como Soul miraba a Chrona y se sentio algo triste. Acaso el… ¿se estaba enamorando de Chrona? Miro a su amiga y suspiro.

-Buenos nos vamos- dijo Black star harto de esperar.

-Si vamonos- dijeron todos a excepcion de Soul, Chrona y Kid. Este ultimo iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Llegaron al centro comercial y se dividieron. Soul, Kid y Black star se fueron a una tienda de videojuegos y las chicas fueron a ver los puestos de ropa y zapatos. Liz y Patty iban comprando todo lo que les gustaba. Tsubaki solo miraba los puestos con interes y se compraba una que otra cosa. Maka iba triste, no podia sacar conclusiones tan rapido. Pero, la forma en Soul miraba a Chrona le hacia pensar que efectivamente, el se sentia atraido por ella. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirosa quien iba viendo por todos lados. Estaba emacionada, era la primera vez que salia a un centro comercial. Maka sonrio, parecia una niña pequeña a la cual le enseñan algo nuevo. Ella queria mucho a Chrona y aunque, Soul se fije en ella, jamas la dejaria sola. Le prometio cuidarla y ayudarla en todo. Y eso iba a hacer.

**.**

**.**

Kid estaba recargado en la pared, observando como Soul y Black star estaban jugando un videojuego. El no podia dejar de pensar en Chrona. Se veia tan diferente sin mencionar que se veia extremadamente bien con esa ropa. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos nego con la cabeza. ¿Qué hacia el pensando en ella de esa forma? Se acerco a Black star y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamo el molesto -. Como osas golpear a tu dios en la cabeza.

-Callate imbecil y dejame jugar-. Dijo el empujandolo. Black star iba a reclamar pero Soul lo interrumpio.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a quien humillar?- le dijo sin apartar la vista del videojuego. Black star rapidamente se dirigio a unos niños quienes jugaban y comenzo a molestarlos. Kid sonrio y comenzo a jugar contra Soul.

-Te ves algo confundido- dijo el sin voltear a verlo. No hacia falta verlo para saber que algo le pasaba. Kid sonrio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Se te ve. Ademas parecer ser que no te agrada mucho que Chrona este con nostros-. Dijo el dejando de lado el juego y volteandolo a ver. Kid hizo lo mismo y lo miro.

-No es eso-. Respondio -. Solo que..

-¿No sera que te gusta Chrona?- le dijo Soul interrumpiendolo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kid abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y fruncio el ceño.

-¡Claro que no!- grito -. Al contrario yo la Odio-. Dijo pero se sorprendio al ver que Maka y Chrona estaban detrás de Soul. Soul volteo y miro a Chrona. Maka tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba con odio a Kid. El solo veia a Chrona quien lo miraba con una expresion seria.

-Kid ¿podemos hablar?- le dijo Maka con una voz espeluznante que hizo que tanto a el como a Soul se les erizada la piel -. AHORA!.

Kid suspiro y fue tras ella mirando a Chrona de reojo. Ella seguia con su expresion seria. Soul suspiro.

-Chrona el..

-No importa- lo interrumpio ella -. Ya sabia que el sentia odio por mi.

-Chrona- dijo Soul preocupado.

-La verdad no me importa. Vamos con los demas- le dijo a Soul con una sonrisa. El sonrio y asintio.

-Solo deja voy por Black star-. Dijo viendo a su amigo quien estaba siendo golpeado por los niños a los que habia ido a molestar.

Kid mirba a Chrona asustado. La conocia perfectamente y sabia que cuando ella se enojaba, se volvia un moustro: y no es por exagerar. Maka lo miro y suspiro.

-Kid, se que no tienes la culpa de odiarla y tambien se que no fue tu culpa que nosotras te hayamos escuhado pero ¿Por qué la odias?-. le pregunto, Kid desvio su vista a otro lado y suspiro.

-Tu sabes que yo no tolero las traiciones.

-Si, pero Chrona no tiene la culpa. Ella actuo asi por ordenes de Medusa.

-Lo se pero..

-Kid, deberias olvidarte del pasado y darle una oportunidad a Chrona.

-No puedo-. Dijo el -. Perdoname Mka, se que ella es tu amiga pero no puedo evitar odiarla-. Maka suspiro, sabia que su amigo era muy orgulloso y no iba cambiar su forma de pensar.

-Esta bien, entonces te recomiendo que no hables de tus sentimientos cuando ella este cerca-. Le dijo, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar. Kid suspiro y camino tras ella pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo y miro a Chrona quien la miraba seriamente.

-Chrona ¿Qué no estabas..

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella interrumpiendolo. Kid se solto de su agarre y asintio.

-Se que me odias y se muy bien porque- hablo ella viendo como sus amigos se alejaban. Le habia dicho a Soul que ella queria hablar con Kid a solas y el le dijo que le avisaria a los demas.

-¿Y?- dijo el sin mucho interes. Chrona una vez que confirmo que ninguno de sus amigos estaba, sonrio.

-Ay Kid. Dejame decirte una cosa- dijo cambiando su tono de voz. Kid se puso nervioso ese tono era el mismo con el que le habia dicho Buenas tardes el dia anterior, se sorprendio al sentir como ella lo tomaba del saco y acercaba su rostro al suyo. -. Cuando algo me gusta, hago todo por conseguirlo.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto el manteniendose firme pero por dentro estaba que se moria de nervios.

-De nada- respondio ella soltandolo. Kid la miro ¿en verdad ella era Chrona? No, no podia creer que la personalidad timida e inocente de Chrona se haya convertido en una chicas mas firme y mas ¿sensual? No, nego con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Chrona. Otra vez estaba pensando idioteces.

-No se de que hablas Chrona- le dijo -. Pero me alegro que sepas que te odio, asi no tendras que acercarte a mi.

-En eso te equivocas- dijo ella, Kid volteo y la miro serio, en cambio, ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro -. Acaso ¿no te dijo tu padre que **tu** tenias que cuidar de mi estancia en el Shibusen?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hable con tu padre anoche y me lo dijo. Lastima, tendras que soportarme- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Chrona ¿Por qué actuas asi?- le pregunto, esa duda lo estaba matando.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz inocente. Kid fruncio el ceño, si antes la odiaba ahora la odiaba mas -. Elemetal mi querido Kid, toda mi vida ha sido un infierno, y ahora que por fin soy libre quiero ser otra. Dejar de lado esa Chrona timida e ingenua para ser una mas firme y decidida. Quiero estar al lado de mis amigos. No sere la Chrona de antes, creo que la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas y ahora sere yo quien cambie. Dime ¿no te gusta mi nueva personalidad?

-No- respondio el -. ¿Por qué actuas diferente con los demas que conmigo?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo el molestandose por la actitud de ella. ¿Qué queria lograr? Con los demas actuaba firme si, pero no dejaba de ser la Chrona timida. En cambio con el, podia ver en sus ojos una mirada llena de diversion y de rencor.

-No. No lo se- dijo ella -. Lo unico que se es que _Del odio al amor solo hay un paso_-. Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar. Kid se quedo estatico en su lugar ¿A que se referia con eso?.

Chrona suspiro aliviada ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Se recrimino a si misma mentalmente. No sabia porque, pero con Kid su lado mas, ehh como llamarlo, mas atrevido y seguro de si misma. Es como si, el la hiciera sentir diferente. Nego lentamente y detuvo su andar. No ella sabia que muy en el fondo el le atraia, desde su pelea en el barco fantasma, supo que sentia una pequeña atraccion por el. Pero en ese momento era muy tonta, si era tonta por no decir estupida. En esos tiempos ella se dejaba mangonear por Medusa. Fruncio el ceño, su odio por ella era enorme, tal vez estaba mal porque a pesar de todo, ella era su madre pero. La odiaba y se alegraba un poco por saber que ella ya estaba muerta. Se alegraba porque asi ella podia ser libre y disfrutar a sus amigos. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando habia llegado a su habitacion. Se adentro y se recosto en su cama con la vista hacia el techo. Sonrio al recordar a Kid, si en verdad el le atrai, y asi como se juro ser otra, iba a hacer todo lo posible porque el dicho que le dijo a Kid se haga realidad. _Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. _Sonrio y cerro los ojos cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

**.**

**.**

Kid llego a su mansion con la mente echa un caos. Se dirigio a su habitacion y se metio al baño, se quito la ropa y se metio bajo el agua fria. Estaba confundido, lo que le dijo Chrona no salia de su mente. _Del odio al amor solo hay un paso_, suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo. Cerro los ojos y la imagen de Chrona llego a su mente. Los abrio ¿Por qué no podia dejar de pensar en ella? Sabia que Chrona habia cambiado, su personalidad era otra: era mas firme, mas segura de si, mas ¿linda? Si, no podia negarlo, Chrona se habia puesto mas linda no solo por su personalidad si no por su fisico. Dejo ser esa joven encorvada y plana para ser una joven con un caminar perfecto y con unas curvas que no eran mucho pero tenia con que defenderse. Sonrio, la joven a la que mas odiaba se le hacia una joven hermosa. ¡Que ironia!. Cerro la llave del agua y salio del baño, se puso una ropa comoda para dormir y se recosto en su cama. Cerro los ojos y cayo en un sueño muy profundo.

…

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Lo hize algo a prisa, pero las ideas estaban en mi cabeza y no podia dejarlas ir. _

_Quiero agrader a FurrFrou y a Real Nozomi por sus comentarios. Me hizo muy feliz ver que el mismo dia que publique el fic ya tenia dos que les haya gustado este capitulo._

_Prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo y comenzara ya lo pervertido jeje (si soy una pervertida total). _

_Bueno adios! Ah y perdonen las faltas de otografia que encuentren. bye_

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ADVERTENCIA: limme. Lemon. Ooc de los personajes. Lenguaje obseno.**

**.**

**.**

Chrona se miro al espejo y sonrio con sastifaccion. Si queria que Kid cayera rendido a sus pies tendria que hacer algo para verse mas "simetrica". Se vistio con una falda blanca con una correa negra a cada lado de la cadera, una blusa negra de manga larga con un moño blanco en cada hombro. Unos botines negros de agujeta. Su pelo lo acomodo de tal manera que quedo parejo en ambos lados. Tomo su libro y salio de la habitacion. Maka le recomendo que leyera un libro titulado "La tumba", este trata de un joven que vive una vida como cualquier otro: con preocupaciones, emociones etc. Etc. Muy bueno. Llego al salon de clases y se dirigio a donde estaba Maka.

-Buenos dias- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Chrona- la saludo su amiga felizmente.

Chrona sonrio y se sento en su lugar, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Kid aun no llegaba. Suspiro y abrio su libro comenzando a leer.

-Oye Maka ¿Qué hablaste ayer con Kid?- pregunto Soul a Maka, refiriendose a cuando el dijo que odiba a Chrona y se lo llevo a otro lado.

-Pues solo le dije que no juzgara a Chrona, pero ya sabes como es el- respondio la ojiverde algo preocupada. Ella no queria que Kid odiara a Chrona, queria que Ambos fueran amigos y asi todos estar felices.

-Todo estara bien- le dijo Soul con una de sus tipicas sonrisas torcidas. Maka lo miro y le sonrio.

-Eso espero- dijo viendo a Chrona de reojo, ella estaba "leyendo" con el ceño fruncido y pareciera que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo -. Chrona ¿estas bien?

-Si- respondio ella cerrando su libro y suspirando -. Voy al baño.

Se puso de pie y salio del salon. Estupido Kid, justo hoy tenia que faltar, justo cuando habia decidido iniciar su plan. Se adentro al baño y se lavo el rostro, bueno, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo. Se lavo las manos y salio del baño. Miro a ambos lados y no, nada. Suspiro y se dirigio nuevamente al salon. Entro y se fue a su lugar.

-Oigan chicos, estaba pensando ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque saliendo de aquí?- pregunto Tsubaki viendo a todos con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- dijo Maka.

-Igual a mi- dijo Soul.

-¿Y tu Chrona?

-Igual, suena divertido-. Respondio ella con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron.

-Oigan ¿y si vamos a la mansion de Kid?- pregunto Soul, Chrona lo miro interesada.

-Claro, hay que pasar por el y por Liz y Patty.

-Okey-.

Chrona sonrio,si ese Shinigami creia que podia esconderse de ella, que equivocado estaba. Maka miro a su amiga un poco sorprendida, la sonrisa que ella tenia era una sonrisa muy.. rara.

-Chrona ¿seguras que estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si- respondio ella.

**.**

**.**

Kid estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, tal vez estaba huyendo pero.. lo que menos queria era ver a Chrona, esa chica le hacia sentir cosas extrañas y lo ponia sumamente nervioso. Cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y miro su reloj: eran las 11 de la mañana. Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la ventana asomandose en ella. _Del odio al amor solo hay un paso_. Recordo las palabras de la chica. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta el significado que esas palabras tenian: Que pretendia, que se enamorada de el. ¡Que equivocada estaba! El jamas se enamoraria de una traidora como ella.

-Kid los chicos estan aquí- le grito Liz desde el comedor. Kid rezo porque Chrona no estuviera con ellos. Cerro la ventana y se dirigio al comedor. Al llegar fruncio el ceño que efectivamente Chrona si estaba con ellos. Estaba platicando con Patty o mas bien, Patty hablaba y la pelirosa la veia algo divertida y extrañada.

-Hola chicos- los saludo acercandose a ellos.

-Hola Kid ¿Por qué faltaste al colegio?- le pregunto Maka.

-No me dieron ganas de ir- respondio con simpleza.

-Bueno, ¿queriamos saber si quieren venir con nosotros al parque?- pregunto Tsubaki. Liz y Patty asintieron y Kid parecio meditarlo. No queria estar cerca de Chrona.

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijo esperando a que le creyeran. Chrona lo miro divertida y los demas lo vieron extranados.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Soul.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Maka depidiendose de Kid y caminando hacia la puerta seguida por todos a excepción de Chrona quien se quedo de pie mirando a Kid.

-¿Chrona?

-Perdon, me gustaria hablar con Kid sobre algo que me comento su padre- dijo ella. Todos se vieron entre si y Kid se sorprendio ¿Qué pretendia esa loca? Penso.

-No podemos hablar despues- dijo con su tono de voz tranquilo.

-No- respondio ella.

-Okey- dijo Maka viendo a ambos jovenes con seriedad -. Entonces nosotros nos vamos. Adios.

-Adios- se depidio Chrona de todos. Cuando estos salieron regreso su vista a Kid quien la miraba furioso.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con brusquedad.

-Ya dije, hablar contigo sobre algo que me dijo tu padre- respondio ella. Kid bajo su mirada a su ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba vestida de una menra totalmente asimetrica. Tenia ganas de decirle que se veia maravillosamente bien, pero se contuvo. Le dio la espalda y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Y que es?

-Ehh ¿no me vas a invitar un jugo?- pregunto ella haciendose la ofendida, Kid se mordio el labio: esa niña lo estaba sacando de quicio. Chrona se sento en el sofa viendo a su alrededor. En verdad, la casa de Kid era muy grande, la ultima vez que estuvo ahí fue en una fiesta que hizo, que no se acuerda muy bien a que se debia.

-Toma- le dijo Kid dandole un vaso de agua: a pesar de que no la soportaba, seguia siendo un caballero. Chrona tomo el vaso de agua y sonrio.

-Gracias.

-¿Y bien que es lo que te dijo mi padre?- pregunto el sentandose frente a ella y viendola con seriedad.

-Hay Kid que tontito eres- rio ella, Kid fruncio el ceño, sabia que era una trampa.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres?

-Pasar un rato contigo.

-Aja ¿Qué mas?

-Nada mas.

Kis suspiro y decidio ya no decir nada. No valia la pena discutir. Chrona tomo un sorbo de su agua y miro a Kid, se supone que queria seducirlo o algo asi, pero no podia. Suspiro hondo y dejo su vaso en la mesita que estaba enfrente.

-Dime algo Kid- comenzo a hablar, el la miro dandole a entender que continuara -¿Qué quieres que haga para que no me odies?- Kid se sorprendio por la pregunta.

-Tanto te interesa que no te odie- le dijo encarnando una ceja.

-La verdad…. Si- respondio ella -. Lo que quiero es que nadie me odie, creo que ya he sufrido mucho en esta vida y no soporto la idea que uno de los mejores amigos de mis amigos, me odie.

-¿Solo por eso?

-¿Qué querias mas?

-No- dijo el -. ¿Por qué traicionaste al Shibusen?

-No actue con gusto Kid- respondio ella con seriedad -. En ese tiempo yo era muy tonta y me deje manipular por Medusa, le tenia miedo y ella amenazo con hacerle daño a Maka-. Kid la miro desvio la mirada inmediatamente ¡no sabia que hacer! Era verdad, Chrona actuo asi por las amenazas de Medusa pero.. -. Aunque conozco una manera para que ya no me odies tanto.

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras veia como Chrona se ponia de pie y se acercaba a el, lo tomo del saco y lo acerco a ella, de manera que su rostro quedo a escasos centimetros del suyo –C-Chrona.

-Sabes, de seguro la mayoria piensa que soy muy ingenua como para pensar que es eso del: amor, odio y seduccion- susurro ella examinando cada detalle del rostro del Shinigami quien estaba nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Sueltame- le dijo con frialdad.

-Ah ¿Por qué? Te pondo nervioso- dijo ella sentandose sobre las piernas de el. kid se sonrojo mas ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Chrona le sonrio de una manera tan seductora que sintio como algo en el reaccionaba. Ella fue acercando su rostro al de el lentamente. Poco a poco podia sentir la respiracion agitada de el. kid sentia el rostro de la joven cada vez mas cercano al suyo. Queria detenerla, queria quitarsela de encima y gritarle cuanto la odiaba pero, ¡su cuerpo no reaccionaba!.

-Kid- susurro ella cerrando los ojos. Kid sintio como el mundo se detenia al momento de sentir los labios de Chrona sobre los suyos moviendose de manera lenta. Se sonrojo fuertemente y abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo: Chrona le estaba besando, estaba… robandole su primer beso.

Chrona se sonrojo ligeramente, le estaba dando a Kid su primer beso, solto a Kid del saco y coloco sus manos a cada costado de su rostro con el fin de profundizar el beso. Paso su lengua sobre los labios de el, sintiendo como se tensaba. Sonrio internamente y volvio a hacer lo mismo.

Kis estaba perdiendo el control, cerro los ojos con fuerza y tomo a Chrona de la cintura pegandola mas a el. Abrio la boca y sintio como la lengua de la pelirrosada se adentraba en su boca comenzando a moverse timidamente. Hizo hizo que su cordura se fuera al demonio: Ella queria jugar. Muy bien, ¡Que empieze el juego!. Comenzo a mover su lengua y acaricio la cintura de Chrona adentrando sus manos por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo la tibia piel de ella. Chrona sonrio y bajo sus manos al cuello de el pegando mas su rostro con el de ella. Ambas lenguas comenzaron a moverse de manera rapida provocando una dura batalla. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron lentamente. Abrieron los ojos y vieron el rostro del otro. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada y con una mirada llena de placer, y el, el estaba igual o peor. ¨¡Dios! Acababa de besar a la persona que se supone que odia. La miro detenidamente y cerro los ojos. Se odiaba a si mismo, es como si el odio que sentia por ella ahora lo sentia por el mismo.

-Kid- le hablo ella. Abrio los ojos y la miro -. Me tengo que ir- dijo poniendose de pie y terminandose el agua que Kid le habia dado. El no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo. Chrona se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio -. Adios.

-Adios- dijo el sin voltear a verla. Chrona sonrio y salio de la mansion. Kid se tapo el rostro con ambas manos ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Es que acaso Chrona pretendia volverlo loco o que? Suspiro y miro por donde ella se habia ido y sonrio ligeramente.

**.**

**.**

chrona estaba mas roja que un tomate, ¡Lo beso! Habia besado a Kid. Se sentia sumamente feliz, gracias a ese beso pudo confirmar que efectivamente, el le atraia y mucho. Sonrio al recordar que al final, el termino correspondiendo el beso. Iba a ser todo para conquistarlo. En sus manos estaba que ese odio que el sentia por ella, se convirtiera en algo mas.

**.**

**.**

Maka estaba viendo como Soul y Black star jugaban basquetball, estaba pensando en Chrona y Kid, ella noto algo extraño cuando ella les dijo que tenia que decirle algo a el.

-Maka ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Tsubaki viendola con preocupacion.

-Si, solo que ¿tu que piensas de la nueva forma de ser de Chrona?

-Pues, esta bien ¿no? Es bueno que ya sea mas abierta y no tan timida- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Maka asintio, era verdad, a ella tambien le daba mucho gusto que su amiga sea otra. Pero, tambien pudo notar como ella miraba a Kid de manera diferente. _Sera que a Chrona le gusta Kid_ penso, se seintio algo mal. Si su amiga estaba enamorada del azabache, entonces debio sentirse mal cuando escucho que el decia que la odiaba.

-Hey chicas, vamos por un helado- les grito Black star. Todas asintieron y se acercaron a ellos. Maka miro a Soul quien parecia estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiro y miro a otro lado. Tal vez, deberia preocuparse sobre sus sentimientos antes de los de Chrona. No podia ayudarla, si ella estaba en la misma situacion.

Soul miro a Maka y se extraño al verla asi tan triste. El no soportaba verla triste. El, el la amaba, y aunque no era capaz de decirle lo que sentia si era capaz de demostrarselo.

**.**

**.**

Kid suspiro por sexta vez, no podia dejar de pensar en el beso que se dio con Crona. No podia olvidar la suavidad de los labios de la su sabor, era como una mezcla de fresa y chocolate, se mordio el labio inferior y cerro los ojos. A quien quiere engañar, queria sentirlos otra vez. Queria probarlos. Queria… queria probar mas de la chica. Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la ducha, se despojo de su ropa y se metio bajo el agua fria. nesesitaba despejar su mente y aclarar sus dudas. Tal vez, Maka tenia razon y debia olvidar el pasado. Darle una oportunidad a Chrona. Pero… por alguna extraña razon no podia.

**.**

**.**

Chrona estaba recostada en su cama, se toc los labios con sus dedos y cerro los ojos. Recordando, el beso que se dio con el Shinigami, no podia dejar de sentir la calidez de los labios de el. Sonrio y abrio los ojos. Ella estaba enamorada de Kid, miro al techo.

**¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡YO LA ODIO!**

Recordo las palabras que Kid le habia dicho a Soul, sintio una pequeña punzada en pecho y cerro los ojos. ¡Que ironia! Se termino enamorando de la persona que la odia y a la cual trato de matar hace tiempo atrás. Sonrio con algo de tristeza y se puso de pie.

_Voy a hacer todo para que te enamores de mi._

…_**.**_

_Cpitulo 3 listo._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Ooc de los personajes. Lenguaje obseno. Limme y lemon**

* * *

Kid iba caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen, por mas que intentaba de todo, no podía sacarse a Chrona de la cabeza. Ese beso que se habían dado, estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Detuvo su caminar y se recargo en la pared dando un gran suspiro. ¿Cómo es que correspondio el beso? Porque le había gustado, si, ese maldito beso le habia gustado, tanto que, tenia ganas de repetirlo. Nego con la cabeza y decidió apurarse a llegar a su salon, pues las clases ya darian comienzo. Al llegar miro a sus amigos quienes platicaban alegremente, su vista se poso en la pelirrosada quien platicaba animadamente con Maka. Recordó a esa Chrona que habia entrado por primera vez en el Shibusen, recordó a la chica timida que no podía hablar con nadie quien no fuera Maka, la que tartamudeaba cada vez que que hablaba y se la pasaba diciendo que no sabia lidiar con nada. Y ahora, ella estaba ahí, hablando animadamente con sus amigos, con una sonrisa perfectamente simetrica, no lo iba a negar, llego a ellos y los saludo.

-Buenos dias- saludo cortesmente.

-Hola Kid- lo saludo Maka con una sonrisa, los demás solo hicieron un ademan con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Chrona lo miro y le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, el se puso nervioso y se fue a su asiento. No podia estar cerca de sus amigos si Chrona estaba ahí. Se sentó en su asiento y suspiro. Lo mejor sera pensar en alguien mas que no fuera Chrona.

Maka se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Kid hacia su amiga, miro de reojo a Chrona quien tenia una expresión un poco triste, tenia que averiguar que pasaba entre los dos.

Las clases comenzaron y todos estaban aburridos, algunos asqueados por ver como Stein diseccionaba a un gallo. Kid trataba de concentrarse en un libro que habia sacado para leer, pero no podia, no dejaba de pensar en Chrona y en el beso. La miro de reojo y ella estaba viendo hacia el frente con una expresión aburrida, regreso su vista a su libro y comenzo a leer.

"_A quien quiero engañar, digo que te odio cuando en realidad eres la persona mas importante en mi vida. La persona a la que mas amor. Porque, porque digo que te odio cuando tengo ganas de ir contigo y besarte de una manera muy apasionada, ganas de acariciar toda tu piel, toda tu.."_

Kid dejo de leer, ese párrafo lo puso nervioso. Cerro el libro y se puso de pie saliendo del salón. Stein lo miro irse pero no dijo nada, siguio con su disección. Soul miro a su amigo irse del salón, el habia notado que su amigo estaba actuado muy extraño últimamente.

-Soul ¿tu también piensas que Kid esta actuando muy extraño?- le pregunto su técnica, el la miro y asintió.

-Si- dijo -. Tendremos que averiguar que es lo que le pasa.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella regresando su vista al frente.

Chrona suspiro y cerro los ojos, estaba aburrida, y tenia mucho sueño. Volvio a abrir los ojos y alzo la mano.

-Dime Chrona- le dijo el profesor.

-Puedo salir por un momento- dijo. al ver como el maestro asentia se puso de pie y salio del salón. Se dirigió al baño y se adentro a el, se miro en el espejo. Se acomodo unos mechones de su cabellos y se lavo la cara. Anoche no habia podido dormir, por lo tanto, se estaba muriendo de sueño. Salio del baño y miro a Kid quien estaba recargado en la pared. Se acerco a el y se paro frente a el.

-Hola- Kid al reconocer esa voz alzo la vista y miro los ojos azules de Chrona quien lo miraba fijamente.

-Chrona- pronuncio. Ella le sonrió y se paro a su lado. No dijo nada, simplemente se recargo en la pared y ya. Kid estaba nervioso, no podia estar cerca de ella, no sin tener ganas de besarla. Se odiaba por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Iba a irse pero ell lo tomo de la mano deteniendo su paso. -. Suéltame-. Le dijo con algo de frialdad, ella se sintió mal pero no lo demostró, apretó su agarre con Kid e hizo que este se diera la vuelta.

Kid abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo al sentir como ella lo estaba besando. Otra vez. Iba a romper el beso pero ella se separo de el. lo miro y le sonrio.

-Deberías mejorar tus beso- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrando nuevamente al salón. Kid se quedo estatico en su lugar, eso no le podia estar pasandole a el. se dio la vuelta y decidió irse a su mansión.

Chrona entro al salon y se sento en su lugar, sonrio ligeramente. amaba sentir como Kid se ponia nervioso a su lado.

* * *

Maka iba caminando hacia la Death room, queria hablar con Shinigami sobre Chrona, toco dos veces la puerta y al escuchar un Adelante con una voz juguetona entro.

-Buenos dias Shinigami-sama- saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola Maka-chan- saludo el alegremente. -. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Shinigami-sama, queria hablar con usted sobre Chrona.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno. Suspongo que para dejarla entrar al Shibusen, le impusieron unas condiciones ¿no es asi?

-Asi es.

-Puedo saber ¿Cuáles son las condiciones que le pusieron?

-Bueno, simplemente le dijimos que no volviera a traicionar al Shibusen- dijo el Shinigami sin dejar su tono de voz alegre. Maka miro hacia abajo, ella sabia que Chrona no seria capaz de traicionar el Shibusen.

-Disculpe, no se ha sabido nada de Medusa.

-Claro que no- dijo el Shinigami -. Tu la derrotaste ¿no es asi? Ella esta muerta.

Maka asintio, es verdad, ella y Soul junto al profesor Stein lograron vencerla pero, no hay que olvidar esa vez cuando Stein igual la derroto ella seguia viva.

-No te preocupes Maka-chan, todo esta bien- le dijo el Shinigami. La ojiverde lo miro y sonrio.

**.**

**.**

Chrona estaba con Soul esperando a que Maka saliera de hablar con hinigami, estana nerviosa y no sabia porque. Ese sentimiento de soledad volvia a su corazon y a ella no le gustaba eso.

-Crona ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Soul al verla tan inquieta

-Si- respondio ella viendolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?

-Si estoy bien. Gracias- dijo ella tratando de sonar segura. Soul asintio y miro al frente observando a Maka quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Maka- le llamo, ella lo miro y sonrio.

-Soul, tenemos una mision- le informo ella.

-¿Una mision?- cuestiono Soul.

-Asi es, Chrona tu vendras con nosotros- le dijo a la pelirrosada -. Se que Ragnarok ya no esta en tu interior pero aun tienes la habilidad para manejar una espada, asi que Shinigami-sama me entrgo esta- dijo dandole una espada de color balnco con toques dorados. Chrona la tomo y la miro, era una espada muy hermosa.

-Increible- dijo Soul viendo la espda que Chrona tenia.

-Partiremos esta noche.

-¿Y que tipo de mision es?

-Iremos a Francia, tal parece que hay alguien que esta robando las almas de los niños. Asi que nuestro deber es investigar quien es y detenerla- dijo Maka. Soul y Chrona asintieron.

Chrona llego a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Estaba nerviosa y no sabia porque. Se sentia vacia, si, sentia como si un hueco se le estuviera formando en el pecho. Se puso de pie y salio de su habitación. Necesitaba un poco de aire frio.

.

.

Kid estaba en su habitacion, viendo hacia el techo, veia cada detalle totalmente simetrico y eso le causaba una gran alegria, aunque el no poder dejar de pensar en Chrona, lo volvia loco.

-Kid- le hablo su arma Liz a traves de la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el reincoporandose de la cama, quedando sentado.

-Hola- saludo.

-Hola.

-Maka me dijo que hoy tenian una mision ella y Soul e iran junto con Chrona- le dijo su arma sentandose en la cama.

-¿una mision?

-Asi es, me dijo que irian a Francia creo- dijo ella. Kid miro a otro lado, hace tiempo que no se ofrecian misiones ni nada por el estilo. Su padre no le habia comentado nada.

-Y ¿sabes de que trata su mision?

-Mmm creo que iran a detener a alguien que se esta robando las almas de los niños- respondio ella. Kid se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al baño- dijo el, se adentro al baño y convoco a su padre.

-Hola , Holitas Ki-kun ¿Cómo estan esas tres rayas blancas?

-Pdre, porque no me informaste sobre la mision que haran Soul, Maka y Chrona- le dijo algo molesto.

-Ohh Kid-kun, la verdad es que no le vi el caso- respondio el -. Ademas Maka-chan y Chrona-chan se haran cargo.

-¿Por qué los mandastes a ellos?.

-Bueno, es una gran tecnico y Soul-kun es una gran arma, ambos podran detectar quien es la culpable de robar las almas de los niños y Chrona-chan ella puede pelear bien- dijo el Shinigami -. Los mande a ellos porque tengo unas sospechas, que si llegan a ser confirmadas, puede ser muy malo.

-¿Qué clase de sospechas?- pregunto Kid.

-Stein detecto el alma de Medusa- dijo el Shinigami con voz seria. Los ojos de Kid se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. ¿Medusa? Eso eraimposible, Maka logro vencerla con el caza-brujas, ella no pudo haber sobrevivivdo a algo asi.

-¿Y porque mandaste a Chrona?- le pregunto, si eso fuera verdad como reaccionaria Chrona si la ve.

-Porque Chrona puede derrotarla-. Dijo el Shinigami, - Sabemos que ella por ser hija de Medusa es mitad bruja, eso es una ventaja, si Medusa esta viva entonces ella podra derrotarla. Sus poderes de bruja estan despertando.

-¿Qué?

-Asi es, los poderes de Chrona estan comenzando a nacer- volvio a decir el. kid miro hacia el suelo, estaba sorprendido pero en parte preocupado. Si, estaba preocupado por Chrona, sabia que si sus poderes despertaban ella no traicionaria al Shibusen y los del Shibusen no le dirian nada por ser mitad bruja. Pero, si veia a Medusa ¿Cómo reaccionaria? Ella ha sufrido mucho por culpa de ella. Se despidio de su padre y salio de la mansion.

Comenzó a caminar sin dirección fija. Estaba molesto, si en verdad Medusa estaba viva no tardaria en atacar el Shibusen. Detuvo su paso al ver a Chrona quien también detuvo su caminar y lo miro. Se vieron a los ojos, sin decir nada. Kid se acerco a ella quedando a un metro de distancia de ella.

-Chrona ¿es verdad que iras a una misión hoy junto a Maka?

-Si ¿Por qué?

Kid no respondió solo suspiro, y miro a Chrona, ella ya no tenia los mismo ojos. Esos ojos llenos de Locura y soledad que vio cuando pelearon en el barco fantasma. Esos ojos que mostraban miedo y tristeza cuando entro por primera vez al Shibusen. No. Ahora veia unos ojos llenos de confianza, determinacion, alegria y ¿amor? Si, era amor lo que veia en sus ojos. Pero, amor a que o a quien.

-Kid- le llamo ella al ver como se le quedaba viendo. Kid sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.

-Cuídate- le dijo, ella se sorprendió un poco al oir eso -. Quiero decir, que tu y Maka y Soul tengan cuidado-. Chrona sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias- dijo. El se acerco a ella, la tomo del rostro y la beso. Ella se sonrojo y se sorprendió al sentir como el la besaba de manera tierna.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto cuando el se separo.

-¿Qué? Tu me has besado de sorpresa y no te cuestiono ¿o si?- dijo el con una expresión seria pero con un tono de voz divertido. Ella sonrió y asintio.

-Me tengo que ir- le dijo -. Quede de verme con Maka y Soul en su departamento.

Kid se separo de ella y le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su mansión. Chrona sonrió y camino al departamento de la ojiverde y el peliblanco.

Al llegar los tres tomaron rumbo a Francia.

Les tomo mas de una hora llegar, se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Lo mejor sera empezar a investigar- dijo Maka bajando de la moto, Chrona y Soul asintieron y bajaron de la moto. Comenzaron a caminar tratando de buscar una pista que pudiera llevarlos al culpable. Shinigami les dijo que lo mas seguro es que se tratara de una bruja. Cosa que inquietaba a Maka un poco. Llegaron a un callejón donde se detuvieron.

-Ya llevamos media hora buscando y no hemos encontrado alguna pista que nos lleve al culpable- dijo Soul recargándose en la pared. Maka suspiro, el tenia razón. Chrona los miro y después miro a su alrededor, ese lugar se le hacia un poco tenebroso.

-Voy a ver por aca- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Ten cuidado- le grito Maka, ella asintió y camino. Se sentia muy nerviosa y ni sabia bien porque. Llego a otro callejón y se adentro en el, suspiro al ver que no había nada. Sintió una presencia atrás de ella, volteo y no habia nada. Tomo aire para tratar de calmarse, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Chrona.

Se tenso al oir esa voz.. ¿eso no podía ser?... Ella... Ella estaba muerta. Trago saliva y lentamente se giro. Su respiración se volvió mas agitada y todo dejo de existir al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente. Eso no podía estar pasando ¿Que hacia ella ahí?

-Chrona- escucho el grito de su amiga.

-No te da gusto verme Chrona- hablo esa voz, ella comenzó a temblar y a sentir miedo.

-M-M-Medusa-sama.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer.Y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía._

_Review?_


	5. La aparición de Medusa

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Lime. Lemon. Lenguaje obsceno. Ligero Ooc de los personajes.**

* * *

Medusa veía a Chrona con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan hipócrita en palabras de la pelirrosada, se acerco a ella pero se detuvo al ver que ella daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Ohh vamos Chrona, no tienes porque temerme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ella con un tono de voz muy frió, cosa que sorprendió a Medusa.

-Vaya, vaya, que carácter se carga mi hija- dijo para después reír. Chrona frunció el ceño.

-¡Chrona!- volvió a escuchar el grito de Maka.

-Chrona, tienes que ayudarme- le dijo Medusa.

-No- dijo ella -. No quiero estar contigo ni verte, ni nada. Te odio- le dijo con rabia.

-Que insolente te has vuelto con tu madre.

-Tu no eres mi madre- le grito la ojiazul -. No se que quieras, pero no quiero que te metas con el Shibusen.

-¿Y tu piensas que te haré caso?- le pregunto Medusa con seriedad.

-Tu eres la que le esta robando las almas a los niños de aquí.

-No- dijo Medusa -. Te sere clara con mis objetivos Chrona. quiero destruir el Shibusen pero antes de eso me encargare de destruir a Maka Albarn y Soul Eater.

-¿Qué?

-Asi es, ellos fueron los que me "mataron" con el caza brujas, ahora me vengare tomando su vida.

-Tu no puedes hacer eso- le dijo Chrona.

-Ah y ¿Por qué no?

-No dejare que lastimes a ninguno de los dos, tampoco te dejare destruir el Shibusen- dijo Chrona.

-Mmmm bien, no les haré daño pero volverás a mi lado.

-¿para que quieres que este contigo? lo único que haces es tratarme mal- dijo la ojiazul con rencor. Medusa la miro, podía ver en sus ojos una gran determinación, sonrió, definitivamente esta Chrona "nueva" le serviría mucho.

-Vamos Chrona, olvidemos el pasado, te necesito a mi lado.

-No.

-No querrás que le haga daño a tus amigos, especialmente al hijo de Shinigami ¿o me equivoco?.

Chrona abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, no, ella no podía permitir que algo le pase a Kid, no se lo perdonaría.

-Si no quieres que les haga daño, volverás a mi lado. Te daré solo una semana para tu respuesta.

-Chrona- grito Maka entrando al callejón donde ella se dirigía -. Chrona ¿estas bien?- le pregunto al verla tan pálida.

Chrona parpadeo varias veces y miro a Maka, después dirigió su vista al frente dándose cuenta que ella ya no estaba.

-Hey Chrona- le hablo Soul transformado en guadaña.

-Estoy bien- dijo en voz baja. Maka la miro preocupada, algo le pasaba.

-¿Segura?

-S-Si- dijo -. Hay rastros de la bruja.

-No, acabo de comunicarme con Shinigami-sama y dice que lo mejor es regresar.

-¿En serio?

-Si, asi que mejor vayámonos.

Soul se destranformo y camino hacia la moto, Maka fue tras el, Chrona miro por ultima vez el callejón, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que le hicieran daño a la gente importante para ella.

-Chrona- le hablo la ojiverde, ella la miro y sonrió caminando en dirección a donde la esperaban. Subieron a la moto y emprendieron camino de vuelta al Shibusen.

-¿Crees que aceptara venir?- pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos cafés mirando a Medusa.

-Si, Chrona es muy tonta, no importa lo fuerte que se crea ahora, ella vendrá a mi-respondió Medusa con seriedad. Conocía a Chrona perfectamente, sabia que, a pesar de que ella sea mas determinante y segura de si, al final terminaría acudiendo a ella.

-Como digas, hay que irnos- dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Medusa miro por donde su "hija" se habia ido y sonrio, se dio la vuelta y fue tras la otra bruja.

* * *

Kid miro el reloj que tenia al lado de su cama, ya era media noche, suspiro y regreso su vista al techo, no podía dormir, el hecho de saber que Maka y Soul podían ser atacados por Medusa le ponía los nervios de punta, y para empeorar las cosas su padre no le permitió ir a donde ellos. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que le preocupaba era el como reaccionara Crona si la ve. Se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos, muy en el fondo el sentía aprecio por la ojiazul, es decir, cuando ella entro por primera vez al Shibusen la vio tan vulnerable, tan triste que no dudo en brindarle su apoyo, pero luego ella decidió traicionar al Shibusen y el comenzó a sentir rencor por ella, pero, si lo pensaba bien, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa, ella actuó bajo las ordenes de Medusa, la persona a la que ella mas le temía, y, la persona que era su madre. En ese tiempo ella no sabia mucho, no sabia en quien confiar, era tan vulnerable. De repente sintió como la culpa lo invadía pero ¿La culpa de que? Tal vez por haberle dicho que la odiaba, si, debe ser por eso, esa vez que le dijo a Soul que odiaba a Chrona y ella lo había escuchado, abrió los ojos y suspiro. Tal vez, Maka tenia razón, debería olvidar el pasado y darle una oportunidad a Chrona, pero, su actitud hacia el, esa maldita actitud de chica seductora lo volvía loco, no lo iba a negar. Ese beso que le había dado daba vueltas en su cabeza. No podía quitárselo de la mente, y hoy, cuando el la beso, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho, simplemente se sintió con la necesidad de besarla. Volvió a suspirar y decidió dormirse.

* * *

Después de unas horas de camino, Chrona llego al Shibusen, se adentro en este y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, miro fijamente en algún punto de la pared, se sentía mal, molesta, frustrada, se sentía de todo ¿Porque diablos tenia que aparecer Medusa? Justo cuando ella decidio olvidar su pasado ella volvía y arruinaba todo. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. No, quería volver a esos días, esos días que estaban llenos de dolor y tisteza. Otra lagrima resbalo. ¿Es que acaso el destino no quería que ella fuera feliz? Mas lagrimas ¿Acaso algo tenia ella que no podía ser libre? Mas lagrimas, se puso de pie y se acerco al rincón de la habitación, mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, se sentó y abrazo a sus rodillas. Oculto su rostro entre ellas y comenzó a llorar. Lo único que quería era ser feliz ¿Era mucho pedir?

* * *

Maka estaba sentada en la mesa de su cocina, no podía dejar de pensar en Chrona. Durante todo el camino de regreso, la noto diferente, pero cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella le decía que si, obviamente estaba mintiendo pero tampoco podía obligarla a decirle.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Soul acercándose a ella con una taza de café, se la entrego y se sentó a su lado.

-Si, solo que...- dijo ella, se detuvo para darle un sorbo a su café -. Note a Chrona muy extraña.

-Lo se- dijo Soul -. Yo también la vi muy extraña.

-Siento que algo le pasa pero no se que es.

-Bueno, tal vez la idea de que íbamos por una bruja la puso así.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Maka, a lo mejor era eso, recordemos que la madre de la ojiazul y la encargara de todo su dolor, era una bruja.

-Bueno como sea, acábate tu café y vete a dormir que ya es muy noche y mañana iremos al Shibusen- le dijo Soul poniéndose de pie.

-Si, buenas noches- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Buenas noches- dijo el caminando hacia su habitación.

* * *

Kid llego antes que todos al Shibusen, quería hablar con Chrona pero a solas, así que ahora iba camino a su habitación, al llegar se paro frente a la puerta y suspiro _Muy bien, solo tocas, le preguntas si esta bien y luego te vas. No vallas a hacer una idiotez Kid _se dijo mentalmente, dio tres toquidos suavemente, como el caballero que es, y espero a que abrieran. Pasaron los segundos y nadie abría, _tal vez aun no llega_, pensó, pero sabia que eso era imposible, se supone que regresaban ayer mismo en la noche. Volvió a tocar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Chrona con los ojos hinchados y totalmente pálida.

-Chrona ¿estas bien?- le pregunto alarmado al verla de esa manera, ella lo miro y sonrió, se tallo los ojos con las manos y suspiro.

-Si ¿que se te ofrece?- le pregunto.

-Ahh si, bueno yo, es que, bueno, quería saber eehh ¿como les fue ayer?- pregunto completamente nervioso, y no era menos, las imágenes del beso que se dio con ella comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Chrona lo miro fijamente "No querrás que le haga daño a tus amigos, especialmente al hijo de Shinigami" Recordó las palabras de Medusa, sintió como su corazón se oprimía, no, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Kid miro sus ojos dándose cuenta de la tristeza que comenzaba a aparecer en elos, se sorprendió, es como si, sus ojos volvieran a ser como los de antes. No, por alguna loca y extraña razón el no quería que eso pasara, el quería seguir viendo los ojos llenos de determinación y felicidad que había logrado tener la ojiazul.

-Nos fue bien- hablo ella después de unos largos segundos de silencio.

-Que bien- respondió el. Chrona bajo la mirada y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no quería mostrarse débil ante el, pero, el simple hecho de pensar que algo le podía pasar a el o a sus amigos la llenaba de tristeza. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, miro a Kid y le puso una sonrisa. Kid se sonrojo, otra vez esa maldita y estúpida sonrisa llena de seducción.

-Por cierto Kid-kun- le dijo con un tono seductor -. No has cumplido con la petición que te pidió Shinigami-sama.

-¿C-Cual orden?

-Hay Kid que falta de memoria tienes- dijo ella riendo ligeramente. Kid trago saliva, esa risa, esa risa sonó tan perfecta en sus oídos, y esa sonrisa tan simétrica. -. Tienes que estar pendiente de mi durante mi estadía aquí.

-Ah eso- dijo el mirando a otro lado.

-Si eso- dijo Chrona, lo mejor era seguir actuando normal, no quería que nadie se enterara de la presencia de Medusa. Aun.

-¿Y? ¿que con eso?

-Nada- respondió ella encojiendose de hombros -. Por cierto Kid ¿no quieres pasar?- le pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa. Kid sintió una corriente eléctrica en la espalda ¿Que diablos pretendía Chrona?, la miro, aun tenia esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Bien, esto quería ella ¿verdad? penso mientras empujaba a Chrona ligeramente hacia adentro y el se adentraba cerrando la puerta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Chrona se vio arrinconada en la pared con Kid sujetandola de las muñecas y viendola fijamente, se sonrojo ligeramente pero mantenia su sonrisa.

-No me gusta que me provoquen- susurro el sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Yo no te estoy provocando- respondió ella poniendo mirada firme y borrando su sonrisa. Kid sonrió, debía admitir que le encantaba ese lado de la ojiazul. Sin decir nada mas, la beso, un beso muy exigente. Chrona no dudo en corresponder el beso. El azabache soltó las muñecas de la ojiazul y coloco sus manos en su cintura pegándola mas a el, Chrona paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. El beso se torno mas apasionado cuando el, paso su lengua sobre los labios de la joven provocando en ella un suspiro y que abriera la boca, aprovecho esto e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella comenzando a explorar cada rincón, Ella comenzó a mover su lengua junto a la del creando así, un exótico baile entre ambas, sus corazones latían con fuerza, Kid la dirigió a la cama y la recostó en ella pocisonandose encima, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y comenzó a besar su cuello, deleitándose por la suavidad de la tersa piel de la ojiazul, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos turnando lengua con labios, la joven comenzó a suspirar mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos del oji-ambar, estaba sintiendo unas sensaciones tan placenteras con cada beso que el daba en su cuello.

-Ahh- suspiro al sentir como comenzaba a succionar su piel, se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos con fuerza, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Kid mordió su cuello dejando una pequeña marca rojiza, sonrió y volvió a sus labios besándolos con ardor, ella correspondió el beso, sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse, creando una ardua batalla en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Chrona- escucharon la voz de Maka a través de la puerta, se separaron rápidamente, Kid se paro y trato de regular su respiracion, Chrona se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire y la abrio.

-Hola Maka- la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo ella -. Kid ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto al ver al Shinigami quien la miro y sonrio algo nervioso.

-Yo lo llame- dijo Chrona al ver que el no respondia nada -. Es que nesesitaba saber que.. que libros usaria en las clases.

-Si, y yo le dije que los podia conseguir en la biblioteca- afirmo Kid asintiendo con la cabeza. Maka los miro dudosa por unos minutos ¡Ella no era tonta! Uno, Kid estaba sonrojado y se veia que trataba de regular su respiracion y dos Chrona estaba igual solo que en su cuello tenia una marca rojiza,.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos a clases?- pregunto, ya despues hablaria con ellos.

-Si- dijo Chrona saliendo del cuarto, Kid asintio y salio tras Maka.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Quiero pedir un favor, si tienen alguna idea que darme para el fic con gusto la aceptare o la considerare es que mi foco esta apagado y las ideas no me vienen a la cabeza._

_En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

_Review? _


	6. 6 dias

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Ooc de los personajes. Lenguaje obsceno. Limme y lemon**

* * *

CAPITULO 6. SEIS DÍAS.

* * *

Volvió a abrir los ojos, se toco la frente dándose cuenta que estaba sudando. Suspiro y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la mesita que tenia en un lado de la habitación, se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió. Sentía la garganta seca. Volvió a suspirar y miro su cama. No tenia sueño, no podía dormir o mejor dicho, no quería dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de todo lo vivido con Medusa regresaba a su cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos tenia que aparecer otra vez? Esos recuerdos, esos malditos y estúpidos recuerdos estaban regresando a su mente. Estaba comenzando sentirse la misma de antes, la triste y solitaria Chrona, la que le temía a todo. No, ella no quería ser la misma de antes. Volvió a acostarse y mantuvo la vista fija en el techo. Sonrió al recordar a Kid, al final de cuentas esta cediendo ante ella, su sonrisa se borro al recordar lo dicho pero Medusa _No quieres que lastime a tus amigos, especialmente al hijo de Shinigami_. Cerro los ojos, no, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a Kid, ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Pero ¿Qué decisión tomara?

* * *

Kid se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, hoy no había clases así que tenia todo el día libre. Bajo al comedor y tal como lo sospecho, ninguna de sus armas estaba despierta. Se dirigió a la cocina y saco un cartón de leche, se sirvió en un vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago. Miro alrededor, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Sonrió y se dirigió al sofá, se sentó y cerro los ojos. El sonido de la puerta hizo que saliera de su momento de relajación, se puso de pie y abrió sorprendiéndose al ver a su amiga.

_Maka, Buenos días- la saludo con amabilidad.

_Buenos días ¿puedo pasar?- saludo ella, Kid asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la ojiverde pasara.

_¿Qué se te ofrece?

_Quiero hablar contigo sobre Chrona- le dijo ella, Kid se sorprendió.

_Ah si ¿y que quieres hablar?

_Bueno, ya te diste cuenta que Chrona dejo de ser la de antes para ser mas fuerte y determinante y feliz sobre todo- dijo la de pelo cenizo con una sonrisa, le daba -tanto gusto que su amiga se hiciera mas segura de si misma.

_Si ¿Qué con eso?- pregunto el azabache con desinterés.

_¿Qué opinas de su personalidad?- le pregunto, el ojiambar la miro algo nervioso ¿A dónde quería llegar su amiga con esa pregunta?.

_Pues, no se, creo que esta bien- respondió. Maka lo miro dudosa. Esa no era la respuesta que quería, muy bien, debido a que el interrogatorio no funcionaria, opto por ir directo al grano.

_¿Que hay entre tu y Chrona?- pregunto. Kid se sonrojo cosa que hizo que las sospechas de la ojiverde fueran confirmadas -. Kid- dijo con un aura amenazante.

_¿Que? No Maka no pienses mal- le dijo al adivinar los pensamientos de la ojiverde, ella suspiro y lo miro seriamente.

_Mira Kid, no se que diablos esta pasando entre tu y ella, pero si te digo algo, si la lastimas te voy a hacer pagar caro- dicho esto salio de la mansión, dejando a un Kid en shock ¿Qué diablos paso? Parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro.

_Esa era Maka- dijo Liz bajando las escaleras junto a Patty quien iba adormilada.

_Ah si- dijo el dirigiéndose al sofá y sentándose nuevamente.

_¿Y que quería?

_No se.

_Kid esta rojo- dijo su arma menor señalando su rostro. Liz lo miro y en efecto Kid estaba muy rojo.

_Kid ¿estas bien?- le pregunto, el no respondió, todas las imágenes de Chrona y el besándose aparecieron en su mente. –KID- le grito Liz, el reacciono y asintió, se puso de pie y salio de la mansión, bajo la mirada de sus armas, quienes se vieron confundidas.

_Voy a desayunar- dijo la mayor dirigiéndose a la cocina. Patty se acostó en el sofá y se quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

Soul iba caminando por las calles de Death city, odiaba admitirlo pero se aburría mucho cuando no iba al Shibusen, penso en llamarle a Black Star para pasar un rato juntos pero después pensó que no estaba de ánimos para soportar al egocéntrico de su amigo. Se detuvo al ver a su amiga pelirrosada sentada en un banco, frente a las canchas donde suelen jugar basquetball, se acerco a ella.

_Buenos días- saludo, ella alzo la vista haciendo que el albino se sorprendiera al verla, tenia un aspecto terrible, tenia ojeras y se veía muy pálida.

_Buenos días Soul- lo saludo con una diminuta sonrisa.

_¿Estas bien?- le pregunto algo preocupado, ella bajo la mirada nerviosa.

_S-s-si- dijo, el albino se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

_¿Que te pasa?

_Tengo sueño- respondió ella. El sabia que algo mas le pasaba pero no quería decirlo. La miro por el rabillo del ojo, observando como ella se mordía el labio y comenzó a temblar.

_Chrona- dijo alarmado al ver las gotas de agua que recorrían las mejillas de la chica, ella negó con la cabeza y se las seco rápidamente.

_No me pasa nada- dijo con la voz quebrada. Soul, quien sabe porque, tomo a la chica y la abrazo sintiendo como ella se sorprendía por el acto. No sabia que le pasaba, pero no le gusto verla así, la sola idea de recordar todo lo que ella ha sufrido y que ahora que esta con sus amigos, que Medusa no esta en su vida y verla llorando, le partió el alma. Chrona correspondió el abrazo, tal vez, eso era lo que necesitaba, el abrazo de un amigo. Porque ella sabia que Soul era su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos sospecho que estaban siendo por dos personas.

Una joven de de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos cenizo sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eran Soul y Chrona abrazados. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas pero fue inútil estas comenzaron a fluir. Se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí.

Un joven de pelo azabache y ojos ámbar veía la escena con rabia. Sintió una ira recorrerle todo el cuerpo pero por otro lado sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Soul y Chrona estaban abrazados y eso le molestaba pero también le dolía. ¿Cómo es posible que ella estuviera así con el? no quería creerlo, ademas ¿Por qué diablos le dolía ver eso? Sonrió ligeramente, la respuesta era tan obvia. Al final de cuentas y a pesar de que trato de evitarlo, se termino enamorando de la ojiazul. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

Chrona se limpio las lagrimas y suspiro para calmarse ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ponerse a llorar frente a Soul? Lo miro de reojo y vio que el tenia un semblante serio.

_Soul- le llamo, el la miro y le sonrió con ternura.

_¿Ya estas mas tranquila?- le pregunto, ella asintió levemente.

_No se porque estas así y también se que no me lo vas a decir pero no deberías llorar. Te ves muy fea- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosada.

_Si- fue lo único que dijo, Soul se puso de pie y se estiro.

_¿Quieres ir por un helado?- pregunto, le agradaba la compañía de la ojiazul ¿Cómo es que antes no se dio cuenta de lo agradable que es estar con ella?

_Si tu pagas- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

_Claro pero solo por hoy- dijo el comenzando a caminar junto a Chrona.

:::::::::

Maka estaba desecha, no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Le dolía pero mas le dolía el pensar que Chrona sabia acerca de sus sentimientos por el albino y no le importo. Era una mala amiga, si eso era, ella le brindo su apoyo y así es como le paga. No, se maldijo mentalmente, no podía sacar conclusiones tan rápidas. Debe haber una razón para ese abrazo. Si, se seco las lagrimas y sonrió débilmente. Aunque, no podía descartar esa posibilidad, pero, según ella Chrona estaba enamorada de Kid, es mas, sabia que algo pasaba entre esos dos. Entonces ¿Por qué? Porque estaba así abrazada de Soul. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ducha, no quería pensar ya en NADA.

::::::

Kid llego a su mansión con la mirada perdida, sus armas al verlo se acercaron a el preocupadas.

_Kid ¿Qué te pasa?

-…-

_¿Kid?

_Quiero estar solo- dijo el dándoles una sonrisa falsa y subiendo a su habitación. Liz lo miro preocupada, algo le había pasado a su técnico. Kid se sentó en la orilla de su cama y suspiro. Era un idiota, si un idiota por haberse enamorado de Chrona, la persona a la que se supone que odiaba. Sentía rabia consigo mismo, ella era tan directa, besándolo de esa manera en la que lo besaba, el sabia que ella le transmitía sus sentimientos pero el, el por maldito orgulloso quiso negar los suyos. Y ahora, al verla así, abrazada de Soul, le basto para darse cuenta que si la quería, a pesar de que traiciono el Shibusen se enamoro de ella, a pesar de ser mitad bruja se enamoro de ella.

_Chrona- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba de espaldas.

::::::

En otro lado Death City.

_Vaya así que ahora esta detrás de Soul Eater- dijo Medusa al ver la escena a través de un espejo que sostenía en manos. Sonrió con malicia, sin que Chrona se diera cuenta le estaba haciendo mas fácil su trabajo. _Que idiota. _Pensó, guardo el espejo y dirigió su vista a una mujer de cabello negro.

_Veras que tarde o temprano- le dijo.

_Le diste una semana para elegir- respondió la otra bruja.

_Asi es, pero se que ella aceptara- dijo Medusa con cierta arrogancia. La otra bruja de nombre Karin alzo los hombros.

_Eso espero, tu hijita nos puede ser de mucha ayuda- hablo con algo de cansancio.

_Lo se- dijo Medusa. No importaba como ella destruiría al Shibusen, especialmente a ellos: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater y Death the Kid.

* * *

Kid bajo a la sala y miro a sus armas que dormían plácidamente en el sofá. _Tal parece no durmieron bien_, pensó. Acomodo un cuadro que estaba algo inclinado y salio de la mansión. Pero se lamento al ver a Soul quien caminaba en dirección a el con un semblante serio.

_Kid, tengo algo que decirte- le dijo el albino una vez estaba frente a el.

_¿Que?- pregunto con algo de molestia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el albino.

_Es algo sobre Chrona- le dijo, Kid frunció el ceño.

_A mi no me interesa nada de ella- espeto con frialdad. Soul solo apretó los puños con rabia -. No me interesa Chrona, no quiero saber nada de ella es mas, ojala y no vuelva a verla.

_Kid- dijo Soul sorprendido por las palabras del ojiambar, pero sobre todo preocupado. ¿Por qué preocupado? Fácil, porque Chrona estaba detrás del Shinigami, así es, el le dijo que quería hablar de algo con Kid y ella lo acompaño, diciéndole que quería hacerle una broma así que se paro del otro lado, cuando vio como Kid se paraba para hablar con Soul ella aprovecho y se coloco detrás de el.

Kid al ver como Soul miraba sorprendido, no a el, si no atrás de el, volteo para toparse con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la ojiazul. Se sintió mal, ahora si, se sintió la peor basura del mundo.

_Chrona- pronuncio, ella se seco las lagrimas que habían salido en cuanto había escuchado la primera frase, lo miro con rencor y tristeza. No decía nada, simplemente veía al azabache, su corazón estaba destruido, sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

_No te preocupes- le dijo después unos largos segundos -. Ya no te volveré a molesta-. dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo.

_Chrona- grito Soul yendo tras ella no sin antes mirar con pena a Kid. El solo bajo la mirada.

Chrona se detuvo en el parque para limpiarse las lagrimas. Soul llego a donde ella y la miro preocupado.

_Chrona- susurro.

_Quiero estar sola- dijo ella, el no quería dejarla así, pero sabia que en este tipo de problemas lo mejor era estar solo pero… -. No te preocupes- volvió a decir ella. Soul asintio y camino en direccion a su departamento.

Una vez sola, Chrona comenzo a caminar. ¡Que idiota, estupida, babosa, ilusa TODO habia sido! Como pudo pensar que el se enamoraria de ella, ella quien habia traicionado el Shibusen. Se recargo en un arbol y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Comenzo a llorar, sacando el dolor que estaba sintiendo: Primero lo de Medusa y ahora esto. Definitivamente nadie quería verla feliz.

* * *

Soul entro a su departamento dejando caer un suspiro, alzo la vista y miro a Maka quien tenia la mirada fija en algun punto de la pared.

_Maka- le hablo acercándose a ella, pero esta no le hizo caso. – Oii Maka.

_Soul ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto viéndolo, el se dio cuenta de la mirada triste que su compañera tenia, aparte de que tenia los ojos hinchados.

_Fui a caminar por ahí.

_¿Tu solo?

_Si- respondió -. Bueno no, me encontré a Chrona y estuve un rato con ella

_¿Haciendo que?

_¿Que es esto? ¿un interrogatorio?

_Respondeme ¡joder!

_¿Que diablos te pasa?

_ Te vi- dijo ella, Soul la miro algo confundido - . estabas abrazando a Chrona- dijo esto con la voz quebrada -. Acaso ¿ella te gusta?

_¿Eh?

_¿Que si te gusta Chrona?- pregunto ella alzando la voz y viéndolo fijamente. El la miro, ¿estaba llorando por eso?.

_Acaso tendría algo de malo- dijo. maka sintió su corazón romperse, eso quería decir que si, se puso de pie y camino a su habitación, no quería oír ya nada, se sentía fatal.

_Maka- le hablo el tomándola de la muñeca.

_Suéltame- dijo ella, el no le hizo caso, la arrincono a la pared y la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

_¡Suéltame Soul!- le grito, el cerro los ojos.

_Eres una idiota- le dijo -. Sacando conclusiones sin ni siquiera preguntarme nada-. Maka miro a otro lado -. Chrona es muy linda- al oírlo decir eso, solo sintió mas dolor.

_¡Suéltame!- grito tratando de zafarse pero el la sostuvo de la otra muñeca y la poso sobre su cabeza -. ¡Soul idiota que me sueltes!

_También ella una gran compañía.

_Ya cállate ¡que pretendes? Acaso quieres lastimarme mas.

_ ¿Y porque te lastimaría?

-..-

_Dímelo Maka ¿Por qué te molesta?

_Ya suéltame, no quiero hablar contigo- dijo ella con la voz débil. El suspiro y sonrió.

_Ciertamente Chrona es muy linda y gran compañía pero…- dijo, ella cerro los ojos no quería oír nada -. Desgraciadamente la persona que me gusta a mi es una terca, gruñona, ratón de biblioteca y pechos planos.

Maka abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida, pudo ver como el sonreía, la soltó de una mano y acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

_Maka, tu me gusta y mucho- Ya esta, lo dijo, después de meses ocultándolo lo dijo, lastima que haya sido de esa manera. Maka sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_Pero..

_Si abrace a Chrona fue porque estaba muy triste y ya, no hay nada entre ella y yo. No me gusta. Maka, la única a la que amo es a ti-. Maka se sintió mal. Como pudo dudar de ellos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

_Perdóname- le dijo -. Perdóname Soul soy una idiota.

El albino la abrazo con fuerza, no le gustaba verla así.

_Ya, no te preocupes.

_Soul yo también te amo- confeso ella, el sonrió y se separo viéndola con ternura. La tomo del mentón y la beso tiernamente en los labios, ella se sonrojo ligeramente, cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso. Al fin, ambos pudieron decirse lo que sentían. Ambos se amaban. Ella tenia que disculparse con su amiga.

:::::::::

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, siento que este tiene mucho drama._

_Quiero agradecer a: __**FurrFrou. Real nozomi. Deadgenes27. Amaisupresh. 241LORM3RCUR1. **__Por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz._

_Este fanfic es dedicado a todos ustedes, espero que les este gustando._

_En fin me despido. Ahh y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía. Gracias!_

_Review?_


	7. 5 dias

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje inapropiado. Lime. Lemon. Ooc de los personajes. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII. Cinco días. **

_"La oscuridad siempre ha sido parte de tu vida. De que sirve que te hagas la fuerte, de que sirve que finjas no sentir miedo. Aun cuando hayas logrado salir de la oscuridad tarde o temprano volverás a ella. Seras tu la que regresa a ella. Seras tu la primera en venir, comenzaran a desconfiar de ti, tus amigos te van a traicionar, eso hará que la locura que creíste haber perdido hace tiempo vuelva a aparecer. Dime ¿no quieres destruirlos?"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería levantarse, lo único que quería era quedarse ahí todo el día, sin hacer nada. Fijo su vista en el techo, ese techo de color blanco. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Faltaban 5 días para que Medusa le pidiera una respuesta. Tenia miedo, si, miedo a tomar la decisión equivocada. Miedo a arriesgar a sus amigos, a arriesgarlo a _el, _no quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Se sentía nerviosa, impotente, inútil. Se puso de pie y suspiro, lo mejor era tranquilizarse, no podía demostrarse débil ante los demás, especialmente ante ella. Sabia que si mostraba un indice de debilidad Maka la llenaría de preguntas y no la dejaría en paz hasta logar sacarle la verdad. Ella no quería que nadie se entere de la presencia de Medusa, aunque, pensándolo bien, si ella esta viva entonces Stein ya debió de haber sentido su alma. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, es verdad, el ya debe de estar al tanto de todo. ¿Debería hablar con el? No, que tal si el comenzaba a desconfiar de ella, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos es que desconfíen de ella. Se dirigió al baño, por ahora no diría nada. Tal vez, ella pueda derrotar a su madre, pero sabia que ella era una persona indestructible, era como uno de esos supervillanos que salen en las películas de acción o caricaturas, que por mas que destruyen una y otra vez, siempre vuelven al escenario. Si así era ella. Sonrió un poco ante su comparación. Se despojo de sus ropas y no pudo evitar echarse un vistazo a si misma. Ya no era la misma de antes, sus senos a comparación de antes, tenían un tamaño un poco mas grandes que los de Maka pero mas chicos que los de Tsubaki. Su cintura, esta era bien formada, tal parece que heredero la figura de su madre. Sonrió divertida, y pensar que la mayoría de la gente creía que era hombre. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se metió bajo esta, tensándose un poco ante el contacto. Comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo y seguidamente enjabono su cabello. Cerro los ojos y recordó las palabras que Kid le había dicho a Soul el día anterior _"A mi no me interesa nada de ella, no me interesa Chrona, no quiero saber nada de ella es mas, ojala y no vuelva a verla" _Suspiro y apago la regadera. No sabia porque el había dicho esas palabras, a decir verdad, ella pensaba que había un motivo para que el las hubiera dicho pero ¿cual? Sabia que en el fondo el Shinigami la apreciaba, podía verlo en sus ojos. Aun así, el dolor que sintió al oírle decir eso, fue tan grande que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue decirle que ya no lo iba a molestar y salir corriendo de ahí. Actuó de manera inmadura y se recriminaba por eso. Pero ni modo, lo hecho hecho esta. Salio del baño y abrió el armario buscando algo que ponerse. Frunció levemente el ceño, definitivamente tendría que comprarse su ropa, opto por ponerse una falda negra a las rodillas, una blusa blanca de manga larga, holgada y unos botines negros de agujeta. Se cepillo el pelo, una vez lista salio de la habitación en camino al salón de clases. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de las miradas estaban sobre ellas. Suspiro, ya se acostumbro a eso. Sabia que la mayoria aun desconfiabande ella, y no los culpa, es decir, ella traiciono el Shibusen, era obvio que estuvieran molestos. Lo que no sabia es que la mayor parte de los chicos la veían pues habían notado el cambio de la joven. Se dieron cuenta de la determinación que la rodeaba, esa manera de caminar y de ver las cosas con firmeza y sin miedo logro, que la mayoría de los chicos sintieran una ligera atracción por ella. Claro que, ninguno se le acercaba.

Llego al salón de clases y miro a Soul quien al verla le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas, ella le regreso la sonrisa. El día anterior se la había pasado bien con el. Sin duda alguna el era un gran amigo.

_Chrona- le llamo Maka, tenia que pedirle una disculpa por haber desconfiado de ella, Soul le había dicho que mejor dejara las cosas así, pero no podía, se sentía con la necesidad de pedirle perdón. -. ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto, al verla asentir, la tomo de la mano y salieron del salón, no quería que nadie las interrumpiera. Llegaron a la enfermería por suerte Nyuguus (o como se escriba XD) no estaba.

_¿Pasa algo Maka?- le pregunto la ojiazul al verla tan intranquila. La ojiverde la miro y negó con la cabeza.

_No Chrona no estoy bien- dijo -. Chrona yo ayer, vi como Soul y tu estaban abrazados, y me imagine lo peor- dijo sintiéndose mal, se sentía mal, se sentía una basura al haber dudado de su amiga. Tenia la mirada en el suelo, no podía ni verla. Pero al no oír respuesta alguna, alzo la vista. Chrona tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared -. ¿Chrona?-le hablo pero ella no reaccionaba. -. ¡Chrona!- le grito, ella parpadeo un par de veces, miro a Maka quien la veía preocupada. ¿Que diablos había pasado? Después de haber oído a Maka sintió como si dejara de pensar, se sintió vacía -. ¿Estas bien?

_S-s-si- respondió con algo de nervios, eso no le había gustado para nada.

_Chrona yo quería pedirte perdón por haber dudado de ti- siguió hablando la ojiverde. Chrona se mordió el labio, no podía creer que haya desconfiadode ella. ¿Como pudo pensar que entre ella y Soul había algo? Se sentía mal, lastimada. -. Chrona perdóname ¡por favor!- le rogó ella, no quería que su amiga se molestara con ella. No quería que su amistad se acabara por algo como eso.

_No te preocupes- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. la ojiverde la miro sorprendida -. Comprendo que hayas pensado mal, no te preocupes- volvió a hablar ella -. Mejor regresamos al salón antes de que llegue Stein-sensei- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Maka la miro por unos segundos, era obvio que estaba lastimada. Se sintió mal, era una maldita estúpida por haber dudado de su amiga. Cerro los ojos evitando que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

* * *

_¿Entendiste Kid-kun?- le pregunto Shinigami-sama a su progenitor después de haberle explicado la misión que llevarían a cabo.

_Si padre- respondió el azabache. Tendría que ir a Canadá a detener a una bruja que ha estado haciendo de las suyas.

_Bien, eso es todo partirán ahora mismo para llegar a Canadá en la noche- le dijo su padre tan alegre como siempre. Kid volvió a asentir al igual que sus armas quienes se habían mantenido calladas en todo el rato.

_Si ya es todo, me retiro- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

_¡Espera Kid-kun!- le grito el dios de la muerte haciendo que se detuviera -. Tienes que decirle a Chrona-chan que vaya contigo.

_¿Porque?- pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver a su padre y algo sorprendido, cosa que hizo que las hermanas thompson lo vieran algo intrigadas.

_Bueno, como ya sabrás ella es una gran espadachina, ademas con sus poderes que están despertando les sera mas fácil derrotar a la bruja- respondió el Shinigami felizmente y moviendo su mano de manera graciosa. Kid se maldijo mentalmente ¿Como diablos iba a ver a Chrona después de lo que dijo el dia anterior? Se sentía como un pendejo, si como eso se sentía, después de haber dicho eso y verla correr se dio cuenta que había actuado como un vil idiota.

_Kid ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Liz al verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos, el asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_No te preocupes padre yo le digo- dijo recuperando la compostura y antes de que alguien dijera algo salio rapidamente del lugar, seguido de sus armas quienes suspiraron con resignación. Llegaron al aula pero se detuvieron en la puerta, le hizo una señal a Stein para que se acercara. El asintió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Kid.

_Chrona Makenshi, Shinigami-sama ha ordenado que vaya a una misión ahora mismo con el joven Death the Kid- le dijo a la ojiazul quien se sorprendió un poco al oír eso. Se puso de pie y se acerco a donde ellos -. Pueden retirarse- dijo Stein dirigiéndose al escritorio para seguir con su disección. Los 4 comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Chrona, tenia que alistarse para la famosa misión, hace unos días Marie-sensei le dio un tipo uniforme que podía usar para sus misiones y esas cosas.

Kid estaba esperando junto a sus armas a que la ojiazul saliera, tenia que disculparse con ella pero ¿como? No tenia cara para verla.

_Oye Kid ¿algo paso entre tu y Chrona?- le pregunto Liz viéndolo de reojo, el se puso ligeramente nervioso ¿Que le iba a decir? Iba a responder pero para su buena suerte Chrona salio de preparada, lo que hizo que Liz pegara un grito de emoción al verla así vestida al igual que Patty que comenzó a reír extrañamente. Kid les dio la espalda para impedir así, que vieran el inmenso sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

_Woow Chrona ese uniforme esta genial- le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiazul. (No soy buena describiendo ropa pero si quieren verla el link esta en mi perfil, gracias)

_Gracias- dijo algo apenada.

_Bueno hay que marcharnos- dijo Kid sin mirar a Chrona y comenzando a caminar. Liz suspiro y fue tras el.

_¡Vamos Chrona-chan!- le dijo Patty para después reír, la ojiazul asintió y camino tras ellos.

* * *

**CANADA 10:30 PM.**

Después de haber llegado a su destino, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar y que al dia siguiente en la mañana investigarian el caso. Llegaron a una casa que Shinigami-sama rento para su hospedaje. Comieron algo y Liz y Patty decidieron irse a dormir pues el viaje las había dejado agotadas. Kid y Chrona se quedaron en el comedor, ninguno decía nada, ella estaba nerviosa, no nerviosa es poco. No podia describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía como cuando están a punto de decirte la calificación de un examen, el cual, sentiste fatal. Si así o peor se sentía. Kid por su parte quería disculparse con ella, quería decirle que todo lo que dijo ayer no era verdad. Quería decirle que la amaba.

_Creo que ya me voy a dormir- dijo ella después de largos minutos de silencio, se puso de pie y sin siquiera mirar al azabache se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación. Kid reacciono rapido, se paro rápidamente y la tomo de la muñeca arrinconandola a la pared, ya no podía seguir actuando tan cobardemente, debe de afrontar sus sentimientos. Chrona se sonrojo ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca ¿Que pretendía? Acaso quería lastimarla mas de lo que ya lo hizo.

_Chrona- pronuncio viéndola de manera seria. Tenia que aclarar las cosas, tenia que decirle que la amaba.

_Kid suéltame- hablo ella algo molesta pero este no es inmuto -. Suel..

_Perdóname- la interrumpió estrechandola entre sus brazos un idiota por haber dicho lo que dije-. siguio hablando, la ojiazul bajo la mirada -. Chrona yo.. yo te amo.

_¿Que?- pregunto ella sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. El le había dicho que la amaba. El azabache se separo de ella y la miro fijamente.

_Te amo- volvió a decir -. Soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, Chrona perdóname, se que te lastime por las palabras que dije ayer, pero no es verdad, lo que menos quiero es que te vayas de mi lado- Poso una de sus manos en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura, la peli-rosa, quien había mantenido la vista en el suelo, la alzo observando ese par de orbes doradas, las cuales la veían con arrepentimiento.

_Kid- pronuncio tratando de contener las lagrimas, se sentia feliz. Feliz de saber que el chico que ama también sienta lo mismo por el. Lo abrazo con fuerza dejando escapar las lagrimas, el oji-ambar sonrio y la abrazo por la cintura. Ninguno se percato de que Liz y Patty los observaban con una sonrisa.

_Vamos Patty hay que dormir- dijo Liz tomando de la mano a su hermana.

_Jajaja yes- dijo ella. Kid se separo de Chrona y le sonrió. Ella correspondió la sonrisa, después de todo las cosas salieron bien ¿o al menos eso creia?

_Chrona- susurro el mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, la ojiazul cerro los ojos esperando a que el momento pasara. Y paso sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Las cosas estarían bien de ahora en adelante, eso creía Kid pero Chrona: para Chrona las cosas apenas comienzan.

* * *

_Hola ¿que tal?_

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, a mi no me convencio siento que le falta hago pero no se que es, en fin. Gracias por leer, al igual que quiero agradecer a los que me dejan review ¡Me hacen tan feliz! Al igual a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos._

_Mmmm ¿que mas? oh si, si, Quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Ya quieren el lemon? Quiero ponerlo antes de que Chrona tome su decisión con Medusa pero ustedes digan si lo quieren o no, si, si, entonces lo pondria en el siguiente capitulo o hasta el que sigue. Ustedes digan. Ahora si ya seria todo. Gracias._

_P.D disculpen las faltas de ortografía =)_

_Review?'_


	8. cuatro dias

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno. Lime. Lemon. Ooc de los personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Cuatro dias.**

Kid se separo de Chrona después de haber devorado "Literalmente" sus labios. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada ¡Dios! Esta niña lo estaba volviendo loco, aun teniendo 16 años casi 17, sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que dan. Chrona le sonrió nuevamente para después volver a besarlo apasionadamente, el gustosamente correspondió. El beso fue subiendo de nivel, sus lenguas comenzaron una danza exótica y sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían del otro. Kid bajo sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo de manera casi desesperada. Chrona cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación tan placentera que el joven Shinigami le brindaba.

_¡Kiiiiiidddd!- escucharon el grito de desesperación de su arma. Se separaron rápidamente y el azabache fue a la habitación de sus armas.

_Liz Patty ¿Qué pasa?- grito entrando a la habitación seguido de Chrona. liz estaba en el suelo llorando incontrolablemente y Patty reía a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

_Kid…- chillo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a su técnico y lo abrazaba por las piernas.

_¿Que paso?- pregunto Chrona.

_No… No.. ¡Traje mi Shampoo!- grito Liz haciendo todo un drama. A chrona le salio una gota estilo anime por su cabeza y Kid fruncio el ceño ¿Solo para esa mierda lo interrumpieron? Se soltó del agarre de Liz y salio de ahí echo una furia.

_¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Liz poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su cama de lo mas tranquila. Patty seguía riendo sin poder evitarlo. La peli-rosa suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

_Buenas noches.

_Que descanses.

_Buenas noches Chrona-chan jajaja.

La oji-azul salio de la habitación de las armas y se dirigió a la suya, suspiro, estaba cansada por el viaje. Mañana irían a investigar sobre esa bruja. Detuvo su andar y miro hacia el techo "Cuatro días"_(jeje me siento como en la del aro "Siete dias" jeje ahí no ya arruine el trama… sigan leyendo) _pensó con algo de tristeza. Podría decirle a Medusa su respuesta de una vez por toda pero.. la verdad era que tenia miedo de buscarla. Mejor se esperaba a que el plazo que le dio se acabase, asi Medusa iría con ella y le pediría su respuesta. Estaba actuando como una cobarde pero era lo mejor, ademas ella aun le tenia miedo a Medusa ¿Quién no? Volvió a suspirar y se adentro a la habitación.

* * *

Kid estaba recostado en su cama con la vista en el techo, mañana investigarían sobre la bruja que esta atemorizando el lugar. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, tenia un mal presentimiento, era como si el miedo comenzara a inundarlo pero ¿Miedo a que? Ni idea. Volvió a abrirlos y sonrió ligeramente. Al fin podía estar estar cerca de Chrona, podía decirle cuanto la amaba y la quería a su lado. Nunca imagino sentirse asi con alguien; enamorado. Mucho menos de ella, aun recordaba cuando llego por primera vez al Shibusen y el, no solo el, pensaban que era un chico. Fue Maka quien se encargo de aclarar esa duda con sus amigos. Desde ese día comenzó a sentir por la joven una sensación extraña ¿amor? No, era mas bien ternura. Si eso. Comenzó a sentir gran ternura por la joven, cada vez que ella tartamudeaba o decía su típica fracesilla "No se lidiar con esto.." provocaban en el la necesidad de protegerla. Pero, llego ese día, el día en el que ella traiciono el Shibusen, desde ese día comenzó a sentir por ella desprecio, odio. Le costaba asimilar que que ella actuó bajo las amenazas de Medusa, que ella no quería hacerlo. Recordó las palabras de su padre, cuando le comento que Stein había detectado el alma de Medusa, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a analizar la situación. Su padre también le había dicho que había mandado a Maka, Soul y Chrona esa misión para ver la enfrentaban, pero al parecer ellos no vieron nada. La ojiverde y su arma actuaban como si nada, es decir, era obvio que ellos no la vieron si no Maka hubiera hecho un caos con respecto al tema. En cambio Chrona, ella si había llegado diferente, al día siguiente cuando fue a su habitación "a preguntarle como les había ido en la misión" la vio bastante decaída, con ojeras y puso ver en sus ojos ese miedo, que antes la caracterizaba. Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

Chrona estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación, observando la luna y el cielo nocturno, esa ciudad le daba escalofrios y ¿miedo? Si era miedo lo que estaba sintiendo. Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro.

"_Dime a quien esperas para ser feliz. La locura vendrá a ti. tienes miedo ¿verdad? Asi es, miedo a quedarte sola, miedo a que todos te den la espalda. Tu, tu misma acabaras con todos"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, otra vez esa maldita voz en su cabeza, por mas que trataba de ignorarla se hacia mas frecuente, lo peor de todo es que estaba funcionando. Esa voz la estaba enloqueciendo. Recordó toda esa gente a la que mato para obtener mas almas, la satisfacción que sentía cuando lo hacia, le necesidad de hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza ¿En que diablos esa pensando?

_Chrona- escucho la voz a través de la puerta. Cerro la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

_Kid ¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto.

_¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el, la joven asintió y se hizo a un lado para que el entrara. El Shinigami entro, tenia que aclarar la duda que comenzó rondar por su cabeza.

_¿Pasa algo?.

_Chrona, cuando fuiste a la misión con Maka y Soul ¿notaron algo extraño?- le pregunto. La oji-azul se tenso ante a pregunta, y comenzó a temblar de nervios.

_¿P-p-porque lo preguntas?- dijo tartamudeando. Kid noto el nerviosismo de la joven "No hay duda" pensó.

_Responde.

_No- dijo ella tratando de sonar mas segura. Kid la miro por unos segundo para después dirigir su vista a otro punto de la pared.

_Chrona dime la verdad- le dijo viéndola nuevamente. Ella bajo la mirada, no podía arriesgarse, si le decía la verdad el hablaría con Shinigami-sama y las cosas podrían ser peor. Alzo la vista viendo los ojos de Kid quien le suplicaba una respuesta sincera.

_Lo que quieres saber es algo sobre Medusa ¿verdad?- le pregunto, Kid asintió levemente. -. Sentí su presencia eso es todo- le dijo, no iba a decirle la verdad. Por ningún motivo.

_¿La sentiste?- le pregunto, al verla asentir suspiro. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, tratando de decirle que no sintiera miedo. Chrona cerro los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, se sentía mal al mentirle a Kid, pero no podía decirle que Medusa le esta exigiendo una respuesta.

* * *

**Canada. 9:15 am.**

Kid iba viendo a su alrededor esperando ver alguna pista que los llevara a la bruja, su padre les dijo que lo mas seguro es que se estuviera escondiendo en el que optaron por buscar ahí.

_Oi Kid ¿no crees que ya buscamos mucho?- pregunto Liz en forma de arma, era verdad, estan ahí desde las 7:00 de la mañana.

_No- dijo el -. Tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible para poder irnos- Liz asintió, su técnico tenia razón.

_Kid mira ahí- le dijo Chrona señalando a un punto fijo, Kid se acerco y miro a donde ella apuntaba, había una cueva, muy profunda al parecer. ¿Sera que hay se esconde la bruja?

_Vamos a ver- dijo comenzando a caminar. Chrona asintió y fue tras el. Se adentraron al lugar dándose cuenta de la humedad que había.

_Este lugar no me da buena espina- dijo Liz.

_Vamos hermana no seas chillona- le dijo su hermana riendo fuertemente.

_¿Crees que aquí sea el escondite de ella?- le pregunto la peli-rosa al oji-amabar, el asintió levemente, dando a entender que si lo creía. Se fueron adentrando mas al lugar. Comenzaron a sentir nervios, ese lugar era interminable.

_¿Como se atreven a entrar a mi hogar?.

Se escucho la voz de una mujer, voltearon a todos lados esperando encontrar el lugar de donde provenia. Pero no lograron ver nada. Una luz apareció frente a ellos dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos negros.

_¿Tu eres la que esta atemorizando esta ciudad?- pregunto Kid poniéndose en modo de ataque. La bruja no dijo nada simplemente dirigió su vista a Chrona quien se tenso un poco, saco su espada y se puso en pocision de ataque.

_Les haré pagar por haber entrado aquí- Dicho esto lanzo un ataque hacia Kid quien logro esquivarlo rápidamente. La bruja frunció el ceño y esta vez lanzo su hechizo a Chrona quien logro esquivarla. Kid comenzó a dispararle y Chrona solo lo miraba, frunció el ceño ¿En que diablos le podía ayudar la espada? Si ni podía acercarse a ella. Volvió a guardarla y se acerco a Kid. La bruja rió y siguió lanzando sus ataques, por suerte ellos lograban esquivarlos, Kid tomo a Chrona de la mano y comenzaron a correr rumbo a la salida de la cueva. No podía dispararle bien estando ahí adentro. Chrona comenzó a sentir algo en el pecho era la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que iba a atacar a un ser humano. Llegaron afuera de la cueva y Kid comenzó a dispararle a la bruja quien los había seguido. Frunció el ceño al ver como ella no apartaba sus ojos de Chrona. logro dar un disparo en su brazo ocasionando que ella lo mirada con rabia. Alzo la mano derecha y comenzó a formar una bola negra. Chrona abrió los ojos al sentir lo poderosa que era el alma de esa bruja. Miro a Kid quien veía fijamente a la bruja. Regreso su vista a ella, ese poder, se le hacia sumamente conocido. La bruja sonrió, una sonrisa malévola y llena de locura.

"Hinata" pensó con asombro al ver como le lanzaba el ataque a Kid, sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho. Kid cerro los ojos esperando el impacto. Una luz ilumino todo el lugar. Abrió los ojos y la escena que vio le impacto. Chrona estaba frente a el con la cabeza gacha.

_Chrona- le hablo para ver si no le había hecho daño. Se puso de pie y se paro frente a ella. -. ¿Chrona?

_Jajajajaja- comenzó a reír la otra bruja -. A ella le dará gusto saber esto- dijo mientras desaparecía. Kid no le tomo importancia a sus palabras solo se encargo de hacer reaccionar a Chrona.

_Chrona- volvió a hablarle desesperándose. Ella alzo la vista dejando a Kid mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba. Tenia esa sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que antes poseía llena de locura y maldad. Sus ojos lo veían fijamente, estos igual estaban llenos de locura y miedo. –Chrona.

Ella no estaba pensando, se sentía vacía, lo único que podía sentir era la locura y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Especialmente el miedo, comenzó a reír quedamente mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza. De repente volvió a sentir otro dolor en el pecho, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a quejarse de dolor. Kid se agacho a su altura y comenzó a llamarle para que reaccionara.

_Chrona- grito el,ella se quedo quieta por un momento, levanto la mirada volviendo a ser la misma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo con fuerza al oji-ambar. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Kid la abrazo de igual manera ¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

**Death city 10:00 pm.**

En un callejón estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios recargada en la pared. Creo que todos sabemos quien es; Así es Medusa. Un luz apareció junto a ella.

_¿Y?- pregunto sin moverse. Una mujer de cabellos negros sonrió.

_Pronto estará aquí con nosotros- dijo en un susurro. Medusa esbozo una sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Estas bien?- pregunto el azabache viendo a la oji-azul, ella asintió levemente. Kid se sentó a su lado y suspiro, la bruja había escapado. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, tendrían que regresar al Shibusen e informarle de esto a su padre. _A ella le dará gusto saber esto. _Fueron las palabras que dijo la bruja antes de desaparecer. Eso le preocupaba. Miro a Chrona por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro.

_Debemos volver- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta -. Saldremos en media hora.

Chrona asintió levemente, al verse sola soltó y suspiro de frustración. Se puso de pie y se miro al espejo ¿Que estaba pasando con ella? Suspiro tratando de controlar sus nervios. Media hora después salio de la habitación encontrándose con Kid y sus armas quienes la esperaban, las hermanas la veian con preocupación, le sonrió ligeramente y salieron del lugar.

En todo el camino ninguno decía palabra alguna. Kid trataba de encontrar una respuesta rápida.

_Kid - le hablo la peli-rosa.

_¿Que pasa? - pregunto el joven Shinigami.

_Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a tu padre - le pidio o mas bien le suplico. No queria que nadie se enterara de lo recien ocurrido mucho menos Shiniigami. Kid suspiro.

_No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella suspiro aliviada.

* * *

_Esto es extraño- hablo el Shinigami viendo con seriedad a Stein quien igual lo veia de manera seria.

_Lo sabemos, pero las cosas pasan por algo ¿no es así?

_Tienes razón Stein-kun- dijo el Shinigami volviendo a su estado normal.

_Puedes entrar- grito Stein, la puerta de la Death room se abrió y un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, se adentro al lugar. El tenia el cabello negro con una x blanca a un lado. Sus ojos eran azules, tez blanca y buen cuerpo.

_Hola, Holitas- saludo el Shinigami moviendo de manera graciosa su mano.

_Buenas tarde Shinigami-sama- dijo el con amabilidad.

_Muy bien, Stein-kun ya me dijo como es que estas aqui- hablo el Shinigami -. También me informo que quieres volver a ser arma de Chrona-chan ¿no es así?

_Asi es- respondió el joven.

_Muy bien, al igual que ella seras aceptado aquí en el Shibusen- dijo el Shinigami -. Ya sera decisión de Chrona-chan si te acepta nuevamente como arma.

_Hemos llegado padre- se escucho la voz de Kid entrando al lugar. El joven de ojos azules volteo y su vista se topo con la de Chrona quien al verlo se sorprendio un poco.

_Ohh Kid-kun ¿Como les fue?- pregunto el Shinigami.

_Bueno..- dijo el viendo a otro lado -. La bruja logro escapar- le dijo.

_Mmm ya veo, no te preocupes Kid-kun- le dijo su padre. El suspiro y se percato de la presencia del joven quien no apartaba su vista de Chrona. La peli-rosa se sentia un poco nerviosa por la mirada del oji-azul, aunque se le hacia sumamente conocido, especialmente por esa X que tenia en el cabello.

_Padre ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Kid señalando al ojiazul, el aparto su vista de Chrona y la poso en el.

_Oh Chrona-chan acércate-Le dijo a la peli-rosa quien asintió y se acerco a donde ellos estaban -. Chrona-chan, Kid-kun, el es Ragnarok-kun.

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron lo mas que pudieron al escuchar eso, volteo a ver al joven quien igualmente la miraba de manera seria. Kid igualmente estaba sorprendido.

_Padre... te refieres a..

_Así es Kid-kun, es ese Ragnarok_ - dijo su padre. el joven Shinigami dirigio su vista nuevamente al pelinegro.

_Ragnarok-kun- susurro Chrona y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar. ¿Como es posible esto? Él al percatarse de que ella retrocia dio un paso adelante.

_Chrona- pronuncio, ella negó levemente con la cabeza, lo mas seguro es que esto fuera cosa de medusa.

_Tranquila Chrona-chan el no te hará daño- le dijo Shinigami-sama con ternura, podía entender el miedo de la ojiazul. Ella lo miro para después posar su vista en Kid quien, al igual que ella, no entendía nada.

_Chrona ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- le pregunto Ragnarok, ella regreso su vista a el, miro sus ojos, esos ojos iguales a los suyos y sin saber porque asintió levemente.

* * *

_¡Kyaaaa!- Grito Liz al momento de abrazar a su hermana menor quien comenzó a reír descontrolada-mente. Liz no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Que hacían dos perrotes frente a su casa?

* * *

_¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Como están? Espero que bien..._

_¡Llego Ragnarok! *grito de emocion* ¿Que hacian dos perros en casa de Kid? ¿Que decisión tomara Chrona? Okey, esa pregunta creo que ya esta matando a todos por saber la respuesta._

_Bien quiero decir algo: La presencia de Ragnarok y esos dos perrotes es muy importante en el fic, por cierto quiero agradecerle a **FurrFrou** quien fue quien me dio la idea de los perrotes jeje. Gracias te mando un supermega abrazo de oso panda._

_Bien (música de suspenso) lo del lemon hubo empate, dos personas me dijeron que aun no lo pusiera y otras dos me dijeron que si lo pusiera. Osea ¡QUE VOY A A HACER! No se preocupen, ya vere que hago. mm otra cosa ¡Oh si! ¿Les gustaria que Ragnarok se interesara en Chrona de manera amorosa? he leido varias fics y a el siempre lo emparejan con Liz entonces me dije a mi misma, mi misma ¿Y si hacemos esta vez que se enamore de Chrona? pero no se, ustedes diganme._

_Muchas gracias a los que comentaron la historia que fueron 4 sensuales y hermosas personitas. GRACIAS les mando abrazotes hasta donde sea que se encuentren. Me hacen tan feliz, ustedes me motivan a continuar con esta historia, he estado pensando y la historia va a ser larga muuuuuyyyyy larga. En serio, esperen y veran. _

_en finnnn (lease estilo Hola soy German) Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Cualquier recomendacion, duda, aclaracion, amenaza de muerte etc, dejenla en un review. Sin mas se despide ¡Yo!_

_Bye!_

_Review?_

**_P.D Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, estoy trabajando en ese detalle. Gracias!_**


	9. La decision de Chrona

**_¡HOLA! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 9, gracias por sus comentarios._**

**Sin mas que decir a leer:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno. Lime. Lemon. Ooc de los personajes.**

**Capitulo 9. La decisión de Chrona. - Consumada por la locura.**

Chrona miro a la persona que tenia enfrente, después de casi mas de un mes de no verlo, se le hacia extraño tenerlo enfrente, mas aun que ahora tiene un cuerpo humano,lo cual es extraño. Es decir, estaba acostumbrada a verlo como esa pequeña mota negra que salia de su espalda y ahora, ahí esta él, enfrente de ella viéndola de manera seria. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, llevaban mas de un minuto así, viéndose el uno al otro.

Él, no sabía que decir, seguramente ella estaba pensando que él esta de lado de Medusa. Porque si, él estaba al tanto de la situación, no por nada regreso. Él no quiere que Chrona vuelva a lado de Medusa, seria algo estúpido por parte de la peli-rosa si llega a aceptar la propuesta de esta. ¿Le preocupaba? Si, para que lo iba a negar; le preocupaba la idea de que ella vuelva a lado de esa bruja. No quería que ella volviera a sufrir lo mismo de antes.

Ella se canso del silencio por lo que decidió hablar.

_¿Que haces aquí? -Le pregunto tratando de no demostrar el miedo que estaba sintiendo. El miedo de pensar que él vino por ella para llevarla con Medusa. Observo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de el, cosa que no entendió. Tal vez se estaba burlando de ella; si lo mas seguro es que sea eso.

_¿Así que ya no tartamudeas? - fue lo único que pronuncio él, ella bajo la mirada. Su tono de voz era diferente, ya no era el mismo tono de voz chillón de antes o el tono de voz que usaba antes de volverse pequeño, no, ahora su voz era como el de un adolescente normal. Una vez seria pero con un toque de burla en ella. -. Si lo que quieres saber es ¿Para que regrese? Te lo responderé pero antes tú tendrás que responderme algo - Le dijo. Chrona alzo la vista para verlo frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

_Yo no tengo porque responderte algo - Le dijo de manera seria, podía tener miedo pero no era la misma tonta de antes. Ragnarok sonrió levemente al ver la actitud de la joven "Realmente has cambiado mucho" pensó.

_Bien, no me respondas. Yo no tengo porque decirte que hago aquí - Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Chrona frunció mas el entrecejo, ese idiota primero le dice que quiere hablar con ella a solas y se va sin decirle nada. No, eso no se iba a quedar así, corrió hacia el y lo tomo del brazo obligandolo que se diera la vuelta y pegándolo a la pared, sorprendiendo no solo a Ragnarok; quien lo miro sorprendido. Si no sorprendiéndose a ella misma. No se imagino que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso.

_Vaya Chrona, ni bien nos volvemos a ver y ya quieres algo conmigo, ¿no crees que vas muy rápido? - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona, ella lo miro molesta.

_¡Cállate! - le dijo -. Ahora ¿Que haces aquí? -. Volvió a preguntarle de manera seria. ÉL suspiro y rodó los ojos.

_Eres muy terca - Dijo levemente molesto -. Estoy aquí porque quiero ser tu arma nuevamente- le dijo. Ella lo miro sorprendida ¿Que babosada acaba de decir?

_¿Que? - pregunto.

_Que quiero volver a ser tu arma - repitió el viendo a otro lado; no es que estuviera avergonzado, si no que sintió que alguien los estaba observando.

_¿Porque? - pregunto ella quien al parecer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas. El joven regreso su vista a ella y puso una mirada mas seria, lo mejor era ser directo.

_¿Que respuesta le vas a dar a Medusa? - le pregunto, ella lo soltó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

_¿C-Como sabes eso? - le pregunto.

_Simplemente lo se - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Y bien?

_E-Eso no te incumbe, ademas eso de que quieres ser mi arma me parece algo estúpido.

_Ah si y ¿porque?

-..-

_Piensas que estoy aliado con Medusa - dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

_Me puedo esperar lo que sea de ti - dijo ella con enojo. Ragnarok frunció el ceño, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo de las muñecas arriconandola a la pared. Chrona comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima, pero obviamente él era mas fuerte.

_Escúchame Chrona - habló el viéndola fijamente -. Yo no estoy aliado con esa bruja ¿Entendiste?

_Suéltame - pronuncio ella -. Entonces ¿Porque quieres ser mi arma?

_Porque..- susurro el bajando la mirada -. Porque no quiero que la enfrentes tu sola-. Chrona dejo de forcejear y lo miro completamente sorprendida - No quiero que pelees sola, Chrona si decides aceptar su propuesta yo me iré contigo. Y si decides luchar peleare contigo- Le dijo viéndola seriamente, la oji-azul no sabia que decir. Jamas pero JAMAS se imagino que el le dijera algo así. Sin saber porque se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Ragnarok sonrió al ver el pequeño sonrojo que adorno las mejillas de la peli-rosa, soltó sus muñecas con delicadeza y metió las mano en los bolsillos del pantalón que traía puesto.

_Yo... yo voy a aceptar la propuesta de Medusa - pronuncio con la mirada en el suelo.

_¿Que? - pregunto el pelinegro sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. -Se puede saber ¿en que diablos estas pensando?- le reclamo mas que molesto ¿Como podía decir eso? ¿Como iba a aceptar la propuesta después de todo lo que ella le ha hecho?

_Es lo mejor, si no acepto ella le va a hacer daño al Shibusen y a él

_Si aja y quien te asegura que no vaya a ser lo mismo si aceptas

_Ella me dijo que..

_Chrona ¡por dios! Entiendo que quieras proteger a tus amigos y al Shibusen pero arriesgándote no ganas nada - le dijo tratando de no alterarse.

_¿Entonces que quieres que haga? Me acabas de decir que acepte o no tu ibas a estar a mi lado- le reclamo ella. él se quedo callado. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar no sin antes agregar.

_La decisión es tuya Chrona, y como dije, yo voy a estar a tu lado -.

La ojiazul observo como se perdía entre los pasillos del Shibusen, ya estaba decidido. Iba a aceptar la propuesta de Medusa; Iba a regresar a su lado.

* * *

Kid miraba con asombro a los dos perros que tenia enfrente; para ser exactos dos Doberman.

_Hey Kid ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Liz al verlo así de atontado.

_Estos perros son.. ¿MUY SIMÉTRICOS! - exclamo al momento de lanzarse, literalmente, a ellos y abrazarlos. Haciendo que Liz se molestara, mas al ver como los perros le movían la cola alegremente y a ella lo único que hacían era gruñirle.

_JAJAJA - esa era Patty quien seguía riendo sin parar.

_Ne Kid, ¿sabes que hacen dos perro aquí? - pegunto Liz.

_No, la verdad no pero que importa ¡son simétricos!.

_¡ESO NO IMPORTA! - grito la rubia echa una furia. El espejo de la sala en la que estaban comenzó a brillar y apareció Shinigami-sama.

_Hola. Holitas Chicos - Saludo felizmente.

_Padre ¿Que se te ofrece? - Pregunto Kid sin separarse de los perros.

_Kid-kun, veo que te agradaron los perritos.

_¿Usted los trajo? - pregunto Liz sorprendida.

_Así es, le dije a Spirit-kun que los llevara a su casa - respondió el Shinigami.

_¿y para que? - pregunto Kid.

_Son un regalo para ti, pensé que te hacia falta una mascota .

_¿Y que no pudo darle un conejito no que le dio dos monstruos? - se quejo Liz ganándose un gruñido por parte de los perros.

_Bueno, esos perros están entrenados para obedecer a Kid-kun, así como protegerlo a él y a ustedes Liz-chan y Patty-chan - Dijo el dios de la muerte. Liz suspiro resignada, Patty seguía riendo y Kid seguía embobado con los perros.

* * *

Ragnarok iba caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen. Levanto la vista y sonrió ligeramente al ver a Maka discutiendo con Soul, no lo iba a decir en voz alta pero de alguna manera le agradaba verlos nuevamente. Sintió una presencia detrás y volteo rápidamente pero no había nada. Frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo. "Voy a aceptar la propuesta de Medusa"

_Estúpida Chrona - susurro. No podía creer que vaya a aceptar, tal pareciese que no conociera a Medusa. él sabía que aunque ella aceptase irse con ella, de todos modos atacaría al Shibusen. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo para hacer cambiar de opinión a Chrona.

La peli-rosa estaba en su habitación viéndose en el espejo.

_Me pregunto - susurro mientras tocaba con su mano derecha el espejo -. ¿Como reaccionare si le robo el alma a alguien? - dijo para después sonreír maliciosamente.

_Chrona - escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta. Parpadeo un par de veces y se acerco a la puerta.

_Ragnarok-kun ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto.

_¿Estas bien? - pregunto él.

_Si ¿Porque?

_Te ves muy mal, fea y cansada - respondió el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

_Si, estoy bien ¿Que se te ofrece?

_Quería preguntarte si si me vas a aceptar como tu arma.

_¿Que no te había dicho que si?

_Directamente no.

_Ahh si.

_Mmm - dijo examinando el rostro de la joven. Escucharon pasos y voltearon viendo a Kid quien se acercaba a ellos.

_Hola Chrona - saludo a la joven, ella le sonrió.

_Hola.

_Ragnarok - pronuncio viendo al pelinegro seriamente.

_¡Cuanto tiempo rayitas! - dijo el con una sonrisa. Kid frunció el ceño, ese tipo como se atrevía a llamarle así.

_Kid hueles a perro - le dijo Chrona sonriendo divertida. Él se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, tal vez no fue buena idea abrazar a los perros por mas de dos horas pero es que eran tan simétricos.

_¿Ah si? - pregunto inocentemente.

_Bueno yo me voy - dijo Ragnarok dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

_¿Puedo saber de que hablo contigo? - pregunto Kid viendo a la peli-rosa.

_Solo me dijo que quería volver a ser mi arma - Pronuncio ella restandole importancia.

_hoo ¿Y aceptaste?

_Si - dijo la joven -. Oye ¿Porque hueles a perro?

_Ah eso, mi padre me regalo dos perros simétricos - dijo el joven Shinigami. Ella rió ligeramente al ver el entusiasmo de Kid. -. Bueno solo pase a saludar, me tengo que ir.

_Si. Adiós - le dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios. ÉL sonrío y se fue de ahí. Chrona se adentró a su habitación y suspiro.

"Sabes algo, estuve pensando, literalmente ¿Porque no te vas de una vez con ella?"

_Tsk - chasqueo la lengua ella, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sonrió.

"Vamos Chrona. Después de todo; La locura ya te consumió"

Chrona comenzó a reír ligeramente, se puso de pie y decidió buscar a Ragnarok.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien._

_Bueno este capitulo fue algo corto, eso pienso yo, Pero es muy importante; Ya saben la decisión de Chrona. (espero no haber decepcionado a nadie ) Bueno se que dije que los perros eran muy importantes en el fic, y lo son pero por ahora los dejare a un lado, ellos entraran en acción después. Siento que este cap esta algo ¿raro? No se, yo lo siento así._

_Siendo sincera no tenia planeado actualizar pero las ideas estaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿No les ha pasado que tienes ideas y exigen ser escritas? No, osease que soy la unica loca aqui XD, bueno lamento que sea corto pero ya ven. Ademas ya tengo en mi cabeza la idea para los siguientes mmm 3 capitulos y debo escribirlos antes de que se vayan las ideas. En fin._

_**Ara;** ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! y bueno como puedes ver aquí esta la decisión de Chrona.., espero no haberte decepcionado. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Amaisupresh:** Jajaja ¿Quien no ve Hola soy German? jeje Gracias por comentar, me haces muy feliz, y bueno, lo de los perros ellos entraran en acción después. Espero no haberte decepcionado por la decisión de Chrona. Gracias. te mando un supermega abrazo de oso panda! =)_

_**FurrFrou:** ¡Me gusto tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo,, es corto pero ya se sabe la decision de Chrona. Y no te preocupes no pondré a Ragnarok enamorado de Chrona, al final decidí que no jeje. A ti también; espero no haberte decepcionado. Te mando abrazos! =)_

_**Jesus Dark-sama:** ¡Leí tu perfil! jeje me gusto tu anécdota de tu lap. (?) ¿Porque no comentabas antes? una que sufre de falta de comentarios y tu! jeje no no te creas. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! Gracias por leer, e igualmente espero no haberte decepcionado. ¡Bye!_

_**Lee Jaeseop:** Lamento no haber puesto el lemon y también lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar mucho mas para ello. Jeje. Y bueno, no pondre a Ragnarok interesado en Chrona peeerooo..., tampoco en Liz. Eso ya lo veré después ahorita me concentrare en la acción. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! bye!_

_Les dejo un adelante del siguiente capitulo que se llamara... CHAN..CHAN..CHAN.. ah para que les miento aun no se como se va a llamar LOL.**  
**_

**_"_¿Porque estas haciendo esto?- Pregunto Kid sin despegar su vista de ella._**

**__¿porque? No lo se, una voz dentro de mi me dice que debo hacerlo - respondió la joven viéndolo sin expresión alguna."_**

_Sin mas que decir, me voy._

_Dudas, sugerencias, ideas, amenazas de muerte etc.. dejenlas mediante un review!_

_Adios!_

_Perdonen las faltas de Ortografia, aun me falla eso._


	10. Una flor consumada por la locura

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tus sentimientos estan siendo mezclados. Tu cordura se está rompiendo. Tus pensamientos se alejan. Siempre has sido una persona timida. Alguien que depende de los demas y ahora mirate; tus ojos han cambiado: el miedo que sentías ha desaparecido, dime que Ahí, ahi ahora . Locura, si, la locura te ha consumido pero ¿Porque? ¿Como? No lo sabes, lo unico que sabes es que ese deseo en tu interior va creciendo. TÚ seras la que destruira a tus seres queridos y si no es asi, entonces seras TÚ, la que desaparezca"_

Sus ojos le dolían, al igual que su cabeza. Esa maldita voz en su cabeza no la dejaba en paz. Miro el techo: como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía lastimar a nadie, pero el deseo era tan fuerte. Quería ir con alguien: con quien sea, quitarle el alma y sentir esa sensacion de placer, de alegría. Sentir esa nesesidad. Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le haría bien. Tenía que hacer algo, antes de que la pequeña cordura que aun poseía se perdiera. Pero ¿Que podía hacer? Decirle a alguien, no, eso no, si le decia a alguien, ese "alguien" podía ir con Shinigami y decirle todo. Y entonces, desconfiarian de ella. Suspiro, tendría que hacer algo.

—Chrona.

La chica volteó y suspiro de alivio al ver a Kid. Él la miraba preocupado, había seguido a la joven desde la salida del Shibusen, notando que, había algo diferente en ella, pero no sabia que.., Chrona lo miro fijamente, ese deseo aun estaba creciendo, apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordio el labio.

"Hazlo"

Negó levemente con la cabeza, tenía que controlarse.

—Chrona ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó el oji-ambar al verla así de nerviosa.

—Si— respondió desviando la mirada.

"Hazlo, se que quieres su alma. El alma de un Shinigami"

Regreso su vista a Kid, se acercó a él, con una mirada seria, una mirada sin expresión. Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Perdoname— susurro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Kid la miro sin entender, iba a decir algo pero ella poso su dedo en sus labios. —Escuchame— pronunció viendo hacia el suelo. —Kid, perdoname— volvioa deci sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus ojos —No olvides que te amo, que siempre lo voy a hacer. A pesar de todo, siempre te voy a amar.

—Chrona— pronuncio Kid preocupado. Chrona se quedo en silencio, las lagrimas dejaron de caer por aua ojos.

—Perdon— susurro. Una especie de latigo negro salio detrás de ella, _(el poder lo invente yo, se nota jeje) _alzo el rostro sorprendiendo a Kid, sus ojos se tornaron mas oscuros y había en ellos un brillo diferente. Un brillo que Kid reconocio inmediatamente. "No puede ser" pensó. El latigo se movio lanzandose hacia él, pero logro esquivar el ataque.

—Chrona— le grito para hacerla reaccionar, ella lo miro y el latigo volvio hacia él deteniendose a pocos metros de distancia. —¿Porque estas haciendo esto?— le preguntó viendola con temor.

—Porque...— susurro —No se, una voz en mi cabeza me dice que lo haga— respondió, viendolo de manera inexpresiva, Kid iba a decir algo pero el gritó de alguien lo detuvo. Volteó y observo a Ragnarok quien se acercó a la pelirrosa.

—Chrona reacciona— Le dijo. Ella lo miro —¡Reacciona idiota! ¡No te dejes convencer por ella!.

—Ragnarok— susurró, sonrio ligeramente y lo tomo de la mano.

"Ahora"

Ragnarok puso una mueca de dolor al sentir como algo entraba en su cuerpo, soltó la mano de Chrona y cayo al suelo de rodillas.

—Ragnarok— le gritó Kid acercandose a él pero algo lo detuvo, bajo la mirada y noto como el latigo de Chrona se enredó en sus pies. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Porque Chrona actuaba de esa manera?

—Kid— hablo ella con una sonrisa, el azabache la miro —. La pequeña cordura que aun poseía se había roto por completo. —Me despides de todos.

Kid sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su vista se nublo. Cayo al suelo y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

—Kid.

—Kid.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rapidamente. Maka, Soul y sus armas lo miraban con preocupación. Miro a su alreddor dandose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería.

—No tienes nada grave— comenzó a decir Maka —Nos distes un buen susto.

—¿Como llegue aquí?

–Maka y yo ibamos pasanso por ahi y te vimos inconsiente en el suelo— dijo Soul.

—¿que te paso?— le preguntó Liz preocupada. Kid bajo la mirada ¿Que les iba a decir? Que Chrona lo ataco, no, si decía eso su padre no la perdonaría.

—No lo se, no me acuerdo de nada— fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decir. No iba a decirles la verdad, era mejor investigar primero, ya despues vería que hacer.

—Mmm ¿Seguro?— le pregunto Maka no muy confiada por la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Si, no recuerdo nada— dijo él tratando de sonar seguro. La oji-verde asintió no muy segura.

—No sabes donde esta Chrona— le dijo, Kid se tenso ante la pregunta —Fuimos a buscarla, pensamos que ella querria estar aqui pero, no esta en su habitación.

—Yo..

—¿Sabes donde esta?— pregunto la oji-verde viendolo fijamente, Kid no sabia que decir, sabia que Maka era una persona dificil de engañar, suspiro, lo mejor es decirle la verdad.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—No tenias que hacer eso— se quejo Ragnarok sobandose el brazo.

—No me dejaste de otra— respondio Chrona sin apartar su vista del cielo. El pelinegro suspiro.

—Chrona— escucharon la voz de ella, ambos voltearon y vieron a Medusa quien los miraba con una sonrisa —Asi que decidiste aceptar mi propuesta.

—Tu tienes que ver con todo esto ¿Verdad?— dijo la peli-rosa con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

—¿A que te refieres?— preguntó Medusa con inocencia.

—No te hagas.

—Ara, te refieres a la locura— dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo. —Si fui yo— sonrió burlonamente —Ragnarok, que gusto verte.

—No me encantaria decir lo mismo— respondió seriamente. Medusa simplemente rio.

—Vamos, vamos, no se hagan los ofendidos. Despues de todo tu deseo— dijo señalando a Chrona —Es, ahora, destruir al Shibusen ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas— dijo la peli-rosa con seriedad —Pero que no se te olvide que esto es gracias a ti.

—Lo se— dijo ella encojiendose de hombros. — Pero, me encantaria oir de tus labios, tu nuevo proposito—.

Chrona la miro fijamente, ya no era la misma, la Chrona de antes ya no existia. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—Quiero destruir al Shibusen— pronuncio con malicia. Medusa sonrio.

—Muy bien.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Pero ¿Como es eso posible?— preguntó Maka despues de oir a Kid.

—No lo se, simplemente paso, me ataco y pude ver en sus ojos, la locura— dijo el azabache sin dejar de mirar algun punto fijo de la pared. Maka no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Es obvio quien esta detras de todo esto— dijo Soul viendo maka con seriedad. Ella miro al frente y apretó loa puños con fuerza "Maldita Medusa" pensó.

—Tenemos que encontrarla. No podemos permitir que algo le pase— dijo Kid viendo a Maka fijamente.

—Obvio que tenemos qud encontrarla. No voy a dejar que le hagan daño— dijo ella tratando de controlar la ira que estaba sintiendo.

—Pero..., ¿Donde podra estar?— pregunto Liz, quien igualmente estaba preocupada por la peli-rosa.

—No sabemos, tendremos que investigar— dijo Soul.

**KId pov.**

Maldita sea, esto esta mal, no puedo creer que Chrona se haya ido, se que Medusa esta detras de todo esto, pero... ¿Cuales son sus planes? ¿Que es lo que planea hacer con Chrona? Ella estaba consumada por la locura, tengo miedo de que algo malo le vaya a pasar pero.. sobre todo me preocupada que llegue a atacar al Shibusen, si lo hace, mi padre no dudara en destruirla y lo que menos quiero es que la lastimen. Chrona ¿Donde estas?

**Normal PoV.**

—Lo mejor sera no decirle nada a Shinigami-sama— dijo Maka, a lo que los demas asintieron.

—Kid, tu descansa, aun estas muy debil— le dijo a Kid —Soul y yo iremos a investigar.

—No, yo yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Kid es lo mejor, como dice Maka, aun estas debil, nosotros te diremos si sabemos algo— le dijo Soul, Kid suspiro y asintió, era verdad, no podía hacer nada estando debil. Maka le sonrio levemente y salio del lugar junto a su arma.

_**.o.o**_

_**.o.o**_

_**.o.o**_

_**¡Hola¡ Detecto capitulo corto ;)**_

_**¿Como esta mi gente hermosa? Espero que bien, yo mal, mi compu se descompuso y estoy tan.. tan mal. Ok, tengo una cosa que decir:**_

_**Actualizare hasta dentro de sepa dios.. ., si odienme, pero como ya dije mi compu se descompuso y no puedo actualizar, de hecho este cap esta escrito desde mi cel, asi que perdon si hay faltas de ortografia, ya sean palabras de mas o acentos, principalmente eso: acentos. . Lo siento, podria actualizar desde el cel pero no, este fic debo hacerlo bien, no por mi, sino por ustedes Mis amados lectores.. asi que a Esperar! Lo siento.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Respuestas a review:**_

_**Jesus Dark-sama: Me alegro que no te haya decepcionado la decision de Chrona ¡Gracias por comentar! *Saludos***_

_**Amaisupresh: Para serte sincera no he leido el manga jeje. Solo unos cuantos capitulos pero lo leere ¡Lo juro! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, *Te mando un abrazo psocologico***_

_**Joey Skellington: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos y abrazos.**_

_**Lee Jaeseop: ¡Gracias por leer! Me haces tan feliz —asdfghj— y no te preocupes prometo poner el lemon cuanto antes, y bueno, ya decidi si va a ver RagnarokXLiz pero hay que esperar.**_

_**Rubi nina: Me alegro que te encantara el fic, ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.**_

_**Guest: Ame tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo leerlo, y si, la ortografia y gramatica me fallan, pero Nah! Ire mejorando. Te mando saludos y abrazos.**_

_**Esto es todo, hasta pronto (creo que en un mes actualizo, lo siento)**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! He volvido (?) a decir verdad mi laptop la compusieron 3 días después de haber actualizado este fic pero mi imaginación no daba mucho para este capítulo. Les juro, los escribí 3 veces y de esas 3 veces NINGUNA me convencía. Y eso me hacia enojar, además de que comencé a sentir una ligera obsesión con los fics de South Park y comencé a escribir sobre esa serie.

Pero ya… aquí está el capitulo, no quedo como planeaba pero bueno. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Ooc de los personajes.

"_¿Qué es la locura? La locura es aquel comportamiento que rechaza las normas ´sociales' establecidas. Lo que interpreto por convenciones sociales como locura fue la desviación de la norma, por culpa de un desequilibrio mental, por el cual un hombre o una mujer padece de delirios enfermizos, impropios del funcionamiento normal de la razón, que se identificaban por la realización de actos extraños y destructivos. Los síntomas de estas enfermedades, como la epilepsia u otras disfunciones mentales, fueron también calificados como locura."_

Cerro con fuerza el libro que estaba leyendo sintiendo como las pulsaciones de su cabeza se hacía cada vez más grandes. El dolor era insoportable, peor que cuando te golpeas accidentalmente en la pared o alguien te lanza una pelota de futbol en esta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de encontrar la manera de vencer el dolor que la estaba atormentando pero era imposible. Pareciese que este se estuviera haciendo más fuerte.

Los volvió a abrir de manera lenta, sintiendo la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana que había en la habitación. Miro a su alrededor, el lugar en el que se encontraba no era muy grande. Era una habitación de paredes negras con toques blancos. Había una cama y un armario – que no le serviría de nada – y un gran espejo.

Suspiro y se puso de pie dejando a un lado el libro que traía en manos. Se dirigió al espejo viendo su reflejo.

Su mirada no era la misma, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y ahora estos se veían opacos. El color azulino que tenía pareciese que se habían vuelto de un color gris. Su piel, que de por si era blanquecina esta vez estaba mas pálida, blanca como una hoja de papel – y no, no es exageración – las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, por no dormir en días cada vez se hacían más notorias.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya habrá pasado? Ni idea, días o semanas, lo más seguro es que días.

Su mente ya no pensaba, la poca cordura que tenía se desvanecía cuando ponía un pie fuera de esa habitación en la que se encontraba. Mientras estuviera ahí adentro podría pensar con claridad, sin embargo, el maldito dolor en su cabeza le impedía tener tan siquiera un pensamiento. Llevo ambas manos a sus sienes y las acaricio, dando pequeños masajes circulares para así ver si podía alivianar el dolor, que por fortuna, si logro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que dirigiera sus ojos a dicho lugar observando a Medusa quien la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de lanzársele encima y golpearla hasta que esa maldita sonrisa desapareciera, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para estar de pie.

-¿Cómo estas Chrona? – le pregunto con fingida preocupación.

-Como quieres que este – respondió con una voz llena de frialdad e indiferencia ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle algo tan estúpido? Medusa rio ligeramente, no supo descifrar si por burla o algo más.

-Vamos no te pongas así – pronuncio – Después de todo tú tomaste la decisión de estar aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo la pelirrosa caminando a la cama y sentándose en la orilla de esta, sintiendo como el dolor volvía - ¿Dónde está Ragnarok?

- No lo sé – respondió Medusa – Tenemos que empezar a planear el ataque al Shibusen.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Entre más rápido mejor.

-Como sea – dijo la joven cerrando los ojos - ¡Maldita sea! Si me ibas a llenar de Locura otra vez al menos te hubieras asegurado de que no sintiera tanto dolor – se quejó sintiendo como las pulsaciones regresaban más fuertes.

-No es mi culpa – dijo Medusa encogiéndose de hombros – Hace tiempo que la locura no estaba dentro de ti, es normal que te duela la cabeza.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua Chrona - ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algún plan para atacar al Shibusen?

-Claro – respondió Medusa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar. Su mirada determinada decía que estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. No había marcha atrás. Después de haberlo discutido con Maka y Soul, llegaron al acuerdo de decirle a su padre sobre la situación. ¿Están haciendo bien? Quien sabe ¿Cómo reaccionara su padre? Tampoco lo sabe. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Conocía a su padre, estaba seguro que si le decía cuanto amaba a la joven entonces, tal vez, solo tal vez, lograría hacer que no hiciera nada contra ella.

Llego a la Death Room y los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de calmarse.

Toco levemente. No había marcha atrás. Escucho la alegre voz de su padre indicándole la entrada. Tomo aire llenando sus pulmones para después soltarlo tratando de calmarse… pero no funciono.

-Buenos días padre – saludo caminando hacia él y deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Hola! ¡Holitas! Kid-kun – saludo alegremente Shinigami-sama moviendo de manera graciosa una de sus manos.

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo… de algo importante.

-Dime.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás Kid" pensó el joven Shinigami mientras se mordía el labio "No hay marcha atrás".

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto? – le pregunto Soul a su técnica tratando de ver algún signo de duda en su rostro, pero como era de esperarse, no encontró rastro de esto.

-Si – dijo Maka comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del Bosque. Soul suspiro y fue tras ella.

Lo habían discutido, y llegaron a la conclusión de que Chrona podría encontrarse en el interior de este. Si es verdad, que está con Medusa entonces esa posibilidad tenía un 55% de verdad.

Iban mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso o algo que los llevara con la pelirrosa. Pero nada, no había nada que les sirviera y eso hacía que Maka se enfureciera. Necesitaba encontrar a su amiga, traerla de regreso.

-¡Maka! – gritó Soul al ver con algo negro se acercaba a ella, rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él impidiendo así que le pasara algo.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Que gusto verlos – escucharon una voz que identificaron enseguida.

-¡Chrona! – exclamo Maka.

La joven salió de entre los árboles que había en ese gran bosque, viéndolos de manera seria e indiferente.

Maka y Soul no pudieron disimular su asombro al verla en ese estado. Estaba completamente blanca y sus ojos estaban completamente grises.

-¡Chrona! – Maka se iba a cercar a ella pero una especia de látigo amenazo con golpearla esto hizo que la oji-verde detuviera su paso.

-No te acerques – pronuncio con frialdad.

-Chrona ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Maka. Soul se transformo cayendo en manos de su técnica.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe – dijo la joven.

-¡Claro que nos incumbe! Chrona, regresa con nosotros.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así? – pregunto Chrona riendo ligeramente.

-Kid está muy preocupado por ti.

-Aja ¿Y solo por eso debo regresar?

-¿Qué te pasa Chrona? ¡Deja de actuar así! - le pidió Maka no solo sorprendida por su forma de actuar si no preocupada por la mirada que tenia.

-Maka, Maka, estas acostumbrada a que todos hagan lo que tu digas ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Te crees mas lista que todos. Piensas que con tener "coraje" ya vas a solucionar las cosas – pronuncio con rabia en sus palabras – Pero desgraciadamente, en esta ocasión eso no va a funcionar. Ni tú, ni Kid ni nadie me va a hacer regresar a su lado.

-¡Escúchate Chrona! – Grito Maka - ¡No eres tú la que está diciendo eso!

-¿Entonces quién soy?

-Por favor, regresa con nosotros – suplico Maka con la voz quebrada, no soportaba ver a su amiga así, le dolía el ver tanta indiferencia por parte de ella.

-Maka – susurro Soul al darse cuenta que su técnica podría llorar en cualquier momento. Y no la culpaba ni nada. Sabía que ella sentía gran aprecio por la pelirrosa, la ve como su hermana y el verla en ese estado le dolía, inclusive a él.

-Solo estás siendo manipulada por la locura – siguió hablando – Juntas encontraremos la solución a todo esto.

-No hay solución – susurro Chrona sintiendo algo en el pecho.

-Si la hay – dijo Maka – Kid está muy preocupado, el… el no quiere verte así.

-Kid me odiaba – pronuncio Chrona viéndola fijamente – Me odiaba y si no fuera porque cambie mi actitud él no se fijaría en mí.

-Eso no es cierto, él siempre te ha amado.

-No voy a regresar – dijo con determinación y con más frialdad en su voz – Hagan lo que hagan no impediran que destruya al Shibusen – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – Ni siquiera Shinigami podrá evitar lo que se viene.

-Chrona.

-Adios – dijo la joven mientras que el látigo, que minutos antes estaba por atacar a Maka la rodeaba y desaparecía.

-Chrona… - susurro Maka - ¡Chrona! – grito sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y caía al suelo de rodillas.

-Maka – Soul se des transformó y abrazo con fuerza a la joven.

-No puedo hacer nada – dijo Maka entre lágrimas.

-Si podemos – le dijo Soul – Estoy seguro que Kid convencerá a Shinigami para que nos ayude – pronuncio abrazando con más fuerza a su técnica.

* * *

Kid miraba con preocupación a su padre. Ya le había terminado de contar todo.

Su expresión era seria y lo miraba con una mirada firme y seria. Sentía como su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho y los nervios recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿Padre? – le llamo solo para ver una reacción de su parte.

Shinigami no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tenía sus sospechas de que Medusa estaba viva pero… no se esperaba que Chrona regresara a su lado. Que volviera a traicionar el Shibusen.

-Padre, puedo entender que este molesto – hablo Kid – Lo más seguro es que estén planeando otro ataque al Shibusen pero… Chrona está siendo manipulada por Medusa, ella… ella no sabe lo que hace. Padre…

-Kid – pronuncio Shinigami con el tono de voz serio que usaba cuando la situación era de suma importancia…

* * *

_Chan chan chan... Hasta aquí le dejo. En lo personal algo le falta al capítulo, es más, siento que este capítulo no…. Mmm... ash no se cómo decirlo. Espero les haya gustado._

_Lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero como dije Doña inspiración se fue de viaje y sepa kami cuando regresara. De todas formas si tienen dudas no duden (?) en preguntar._

**Joey Skellington**_**: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado el poder de Chrona, fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento. Y si Kid ya está dispuesto a todo por salvar a Chrona pero las cosas no serán NADA fáciles… ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!_

**Amaisupresh: **_¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. _

**Jesus Dark-sama: **_Jaja yo siempre leo los comentarios y suelo hacerme Spoiler, pero Nah… Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, algo corto pero el que sigue será más largo. ¡Gracias por leer! _

_Bueno es todo, no les digo cuando actualizare porque sinceramente no lo se. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
